


[盾冬]Out of Time 不合時宜

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stcuky - Freeform, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前有偽醬油女角/巴奇<br/>事實上不是</p><p>注意:LZ只看過電影跟各界強大的同人文,設定有Bug全是我的錯(下跪)</p><p>LZ命題無能,隨便抓一個標題就上了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章也完成很久了  
> 大概會成為我一千零一篇文(認真的嗎?)  
> 希望這篇文章能讓大家享受到閱讀的樂趣  
> 以及愛上盾冬文這個魔性CP XDDDD

01.

 

　　舞會才進行到一半，他的舞伴，那位個頭嬌小、性格大方又外向的黑髮女孩已經拉著他的手往外走；一路上她都在閃躲人群的注視，當兩人走至陰暗到只能勉強看見彼此臉部表情的建築物後方，他馬上明白這是她特意挑選的場所。

　　他和她沒有交往很久，認識不到一個月，約會三次，第一次她就主動把胸脯貼住他的手臂，柔軟的觸感緊緊地黏在他皮膚上，縱使他不是情竇初開的小夥子，也為她的大膽心跳加快。

　　今天是第三次約會，她領著他到四下無人的角落有何居心已經很明顯。就算他心中有一道微弱聲音──九成九是他那古板又守禮、卻是他這輩子最棒的朋友的小個子耳提面命的成果──正打算譴責他對淑女無禮的想像，也在她解開自己那件邊角繡上小紅花的襯衫鈕扣時，消散得無影無蹤了。

　　感謝上帝，那可是第三顆釦子，半透明的襯衣底下就是她豐滿圓潤的奶子。他的喉嚨上下滾動，嚥下好幾口唾沫都無法止住嘴裡的乾澀。

　　「我可以嗎？」渴望幾乎燒痛了他全身，他必須做點什麼──比如用手揉搓那對豐胸或是挺翹的臀部也不錯──才能抑止他想撕破她襯裙的衝動。

　　她笑而不答，主動拉起他的手按住那兩團軟嫩的部位。

　　不知為何，觸感不如他記憶中那麼柔軟，反倒像堅硬結實的大塊肌肉。不過那不影響皮膚吸住他手掌的熱度傳遞過來。他喜歡她身上的溫度，比一般人燙上許多，他覺得那很性感火辣。

　　下一秒，他就被推到牆上了。

　　她吻住他，嘴唇薄而強硬，不像一般女孩那樣溫柔羞怯。她極具侵略性地啃咬叼住他的下唇，而且嘴型比他目測的還寬大一些。她可以完美地包覆他整張嘴，火熱的舌頭追逐糾纏他，舔拭摩擦他每一處齒肉，彷彿想要吸乾他肺裡的空氣那樣強而有力。

　　不太對勁。

　　按住他手腕的力道太大，他試圖掙扎──不是很認真的那種，嬌弱的女士可承受不了男人的粗魯──卻失敗了。

　　他昏沉沉地無法思考，落在他耳後與脖子上的喙吻太叫人分心，他甚至在那滾燙的吐息沿著皮膚噴撒時，發出帶著鼻音的呻吟。上帝啊，她實在是他遇過最沒矜持卻也是最熱情的女人了。她或許不是技巧高超、經驗豐富的類型，但是她比任何人都熟悉他身上每一處快感發送點，每一個落下的吻、每一次指節擦過的地方，都激起他體內一陣狂喜與快感。

　　源源不絕的熱潮湧入他的下腹，他已經硬得快要爆炸，但是他需要更強烈的刺激促使自己射出。他不得不移動胯部緊貼住她，充滿暗示地緩慢摩蹭她肌肉賁起的強壯大腿根部。

　　還是不太對勁，她個頭嬌小，勉強到他的耳際，對方平坦的腹部不應該和他的腹部貼在一起，不，感覺還比他高了一吋。

　　而且她太富有攻擊性了，他有了一種正被人按在牆上操幹的錯覺。

　　「嘿……」他雙手提不起力氣，軟軟地推了她一下，她顯然誤解他的意思，以為他在催促她加快腳步，她張口含住他不知何時曝露在空氣中挺立的乳尖，駕輕就熟地重點攻擊他胸前兩點。

　　他猛地倒抽一口氣，未說出口的話全部扼死在喉嚨，他不得不大口喘氣，才能讓眼前不停晃動的白光漸漸消失。

　　「我必須、必須……」他的聲音暗啞破碎，可是他的手搆不到自己的陰莖，她的身體貼得太緊，他能夠嗅到她身上像是陽光的味道，但那不能緩解她不夠用力摩蹭他的欲望的疼痛。

　　她實在善解人意到超乎想像的境界。

　　憑著他支離破碎的語言能力，她不需要他再次懇求就把手伸進褲襠，熱得像火焰一樣的手掌握住他已經滴出前液的柱身，用一種不合時宜的輕柔力道挑逗把玩他迫切需要強烈關注的部位。

　　大腿肌肉因為忽快忽慢的刺激不住顫抖，他就算雙腿一軟跪倒在地也不奇怪。但是他沒有，她伸出一隻手環住他，兩人胸口緊貼，她和他在彼此的肩膀上急促喘氣，她堪稱完美地支撐了他全身重量。

　　這太奇怪、太奇怪了。

　　沒有任何女人可以完全支撐一個男人的重量，除非她是猩猩養大的；現在的她也比剛才高了半呎，她用嘴唇吻住他時，他甚至連腰都不必彎。

　　她大發慈悲加重手心的力道，不再是戲耍玩鬧般的折磨。上帝啊，她的手掌好大，而且滾燙滑膩。她可以完整包覆住他的陰莖，像要擠出他的腦漿般，粗重快速地上下擼動。

　　他懷疑自己的呻吟聲大過黑暗的遮蔽性，但是他無法控制，說正格的，他連呼吸都顧不上了，實在沒辨法再去考慮其他事物。

　　當他意識到的時候，一道低沉夾雜歡愉的呻吟伴隨高潮的快感滑出他的嘴巴。

　　眼前浮現一大片白霧，腦中空蕩蕩卻又無比舒適。

　　他重重地依靠在對方身上，並為自己全身無力所以壓著她感到愧疚。

　　但是他真的不認為現在有辨法撐起自己雙腿，當她半扶半拖行，將他帶到另一個場所時，他沉浸在餘韻的遲鈍大腦還沒作出反應。

　　下一秒，他被放倒在一處柔軟的地方。背部感受到棉布擦過肌膚的放鬆，他不由自主發出舒服的咕噥聲，接著，她就靠過來親吻他。

　　「嘿～我很抱歉。」在交換一個舌吻的空隙，他擠出力氣說道：「我知道妳還沒享受到，我不是那種只顧自己的混蛋。」

　　他撫摸她寬大厚實的肩膀，他真的感覺自己出現幻覺了。她的手指滑過他的胸口，指尖像愛撫小貓般在他的腹部打圈，他實在也沒什麼好抱怨的。當她再度輕柔地握住他半軟的陰莖反覆摩擦時，他簡直想為這個姑娘驚人的慷慨大度寫十四行詩了。

　　她的手指靈巧溫暖，沿著柱身滑動的力度簡直是含情脈脈，那令人著迷的手指按摩至會陰時，他忍不住從鼻腔逸出哼哼聲。他太享受這種彷彿泡在溫水中飄浮的迷失感，導至他沒意識到她的手指太過濕潤，而且骨節分明。

　　直到後穴被侵入、感受到對方每一個指節的那一刻，他都不知道自己為了先前手指在入口摺皺打轉撫摸的快感發出多少次呻吟聲了。

　　「唔……」他下意識繃緊身體，他沒做過這個，而且他也不認為自己想要這樣做。

　　不是會痛，就只是很怪異。

　　她在他的眼角吻一下，柔軟的唇瓣在發紅的眼尾來回摩挲。

　　「噓……放鬆一點，你知道我不會弄傷你的，巴奇。」充滿磁性又沙啞的嗓音在他耳邊安撫著，他再昏沉也能發現那是屬於一個男人的聲音，但是那道聲音的主人不容質疑地插入第二根手指。

　　「嗚嗯……」羞恥的哭腔溜出他的嘴巴，他發現自己一聽見那個聲音就沒有反抗的意志。他只能大口喘氣，讓男人關節粗大的手指長驅直入，更方便對方打開他、碾壓他的體內。

　　然後他哭了，在男人粗大堅挺的陰莖做完充足的潤滑、溫柔卻強硬地貫穿他時，他哭得像孩子。不是因為疼痛，那感覺出奇的好、莫名的熟悉，一開始的不適感很快就消失了，那更像一種生理反應而非情緒。

　　男人手指不停撫去他的淚水，強壯的手臂穿過腋下緊緊環抱他肩膀。起初男人還能自律地和緩抽插，但是他一哭泣就會發紅的鼻尖似乎觸動了什麼開關，男人先是吻了下他的鼻子，接著用一種愧疚卻難以抑止的渴求嗓音向他道歉。

　　「我很抱歉，真的，但是我忍耐不了了。」

　　男人突然加快抽插速度，彷彿狂風暴雨又急又快地襲捲了他，每一次深入都準確帶給他猛烈又疼痛的快感。他無法想像自己正在經歷什麼，男人操他的感覺不完全只是為了快感，更像是想把什麼東西填補刻印在他的心裡。

　　他不僅身體被這個男人打開貫穿，連靈魂深處都有一股被開鑿打碎的恐懼感。

　　伸出雙手攀附男人強壯的軀體，他哭叫大喊、泣不成聲，視線被淚水模糊，只能看見男人金色髮絲像黑夜中的一絲光明照亮引導他不至墜落。

　　「巴奇，巴奇──」男人顯然也是一團混亂，不著調地在他臉上、眼皮落下一個又一個濕熱的吻，「上帝啊，我愛你，我是如此愛你。」

　　男人吻住他的哭喊，吻住他數不盡的破碎呻吟。

　　他就要在男人懷中被打碎，男人溫柔的雙手又在意識潰散消失前，將他拉回。

　　一次又一次。

　　直到他再也射不出來，直到男人第二次射在他身體裡。

　　滾燙熾熱的熱流灌滿他的內部，脹痛酸麻折磨他，但是肉體與心靈上的滿足包圍著他，就像那個男人溫暖的胸膛和手臂一直緊抱住他。

　　他迷迷糊糊想著，這該死的，操了他一夜的男人到底是誰？

　　疲倦卻讓他再也無法保持清醒，閤上雙眼昏睡過去前。

　　他對自己發誓，明天一早，他一定要殺了這個男人。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

 

　　一如往常，史帝夫在鬧鐘響起前十秒就拍掉開關。

　　看著在自己懷中輕聲打呼嚕的棕髮男人，一縷髮絲垂落掩住那張有點孩子氣的臉孔，他輕輕用手指拈起撥到耳後。他忍住了親吻那對淡紅色嘴唇的欲望，如果他不想吵醒對方，而且勢必在之後會來一場火辣性感的早晨性愛，他就必須忍住。

　　昨夜他已經折騰巴奇太久了，雖然巴奇的身體機能比起七十年前──史帝夫大略知道九頭蛇對巴奇進行過什麼研究，顯然他不如史帝夫那樣恢復力超群，卻足以勝過一般人──好上太多，但巴奇可憐巴巴地用氤滿水氣的大眼睛，顫抖又嘶啞地在床上向他求饒還是一年多來頭一次。

　　他們住在一起兩年，睡在一起一年半，巴奇在性愛過程向來直接坦率，他不會忍住呻吟也不會多說什麼，他就只是非常純粹地享受性愛帶來的快感與釋放。縱使那會讓巴奇精疲力竭，他還是會不發一語，直接用行動來表達他想要更多更多的欲望。

　　史帝夫猜想是因為昨天出任務時，巴奇意外觸碰到魔方──天知道那個地方怎麼會出現魔方，本來只是救出被關起來的人質的普通任務──所造成的一些影響。發現時，史帝夫看著他直挺挺地昏厥過去，史帝夫只來得及衝過去扶住他，散發冰藍色光芒的小方塊從巴奇手中掉落，碎成數不清的小顆粒，還來不及看清楚，那些碎片一眨眼就全部消失無蹤。

　　巴奇過半小時才清醒，那時任務已經完成，史帝夫緊緊抱住巴奇，心急如焚地坐在直昇機內趕往神盾局。

　　檢查結果卻出乎意料之外的一切良好，巴奇沒受到魔方任何影響，他還是那個高效率、身手卓越的寡言士兵；除去那半小時完全失去意識的昏迷，巴奇就像平時那樣，和史帝夫一起出任務，然後一起平安回家。

　　這件事沒有對巴奇造成任何影響，但史帝夫有。

　　任務當下他沒有表現出來，他依舊完美專業地將救人擺在第一要務；不過他才是那個看著自己生命中最重要的人彷彿死去般倒下的人。

　　晚餐結束後，巴奇縮在沙發上看電視，史帝夫不受控制一直一直伸手去觸碰他，時不時去握住巴奇的手或碰碰巴奇的大腿；史帝夫知道那是尋求安心感的表達，不過巴奇顯然誤會──好吧，史帝夫承認他非常歡迎這種誤會，他不是趁人之危的那種混蛋，可是巴奇向來都是主動或者說順從本能的那一個，包括他們之間的第一次性愛──成另一個意思。

　　當時巴奇瞥了史帝夫一眼，閃過他不知道第幾次的身體觸碰離開沙發站在一旁。

　　巴奇就站在那裡，半側身看著史帝夫沒說話。

　　史帝夫困惑地朝他笑了一下，節目還沒播完，巴奇通常不會看到一半就離開，但是他直勾勾的眼神很明顯在對史帝夫傳達訊息；如果史帝夫真的遲鈍到看不懂第一個信號，那麼巴奇接下來用鮮紅色舌頭緩慢舔過下唇的意思──除非史帝夫眼睛長在屁股上才看不出來。

　　不過他的視力向來很好，好到他希望自己死死盯著那對泛著水光的紅潤嘴唇的眼神不要太猥褻。

　　他是美國隊長也是超級士兵，扣除這些優勢，他還是人類。

　　有血有肉有欲望、瘋狂迷戀渴求巴奇‧巴恩斯的平凡人。

　　他就是普普通通，像一般人那樣墜入愛河，並且深深為巴奇著迷──那無關巴奇還是不是他認識的那個布魯克林萬人迷，也無關巴奇變得冷硬又隱約透露幾許脆弱的樣貌神情。

　　那個曾經站在他前方勇敢無畏的身影；那個曾經把他從水裡拖出來的落寞背影。

　　就只是巴奇。

　　所以史帝夫無法不去愛他。

　　他的喉結上下滾動，很努力才把一把撲倒巴奇的想法吞進肚子。他用雙手撐起自己，一步步走近向他發出邀約的棕髮男人。

　　那對冰藍色的大眼睛，因為他的靠近而散發光芒，總是濕漉漉的眼睛讓人既想將他收入懷抱溫柔親吻又想狠狠蹂躪直到它們流下淚水。

　　史帝夫幾乎都要摸到巴奇只穿汗衫的光裸臂膀了──突然，他意識到巴奇的眼神不對。

　　應該說眼睛顏色不對。

　　巴奇有著一雙柔和的灰藍色眼睛，就算是冬兵時期被折磨與反覆洗腦，也沒能將那對眼瞳中的溫柔勇氣抹殺殆盡。

　　史帝夫還來不及提出疑問，就看見巴奇身體輕微晃動了一下，那只是一眨眼的異樣，巴奇閤上眼搖一下頭，再次睜開眼睛又是平常的灰藍色。不，不能說是平常的模樣，史帝夫注意到巴奇的眼神深處，燃起一種對情欲襲來卻躊躇壓抑的狂熱。

　　這對現在的巴奇來說，十分罕見。

　　雖然巴奇的情緒表現比起二年前剛脫離九頭蛇時好上許多，他不再空洞地只懂遵守命令，也在喜好方面表現出些微的自主意志，但他更多的還是依尋本能為行事準則。史帝夫不止一次猜想過，對巴奇來說，他就是一個當巴奇生理有所需求時，最親近也是唯一能將背部託付的床伴。

　　而巴奇並不反感在史帝夫渴望他時，回饋史帝夫平時給予的幫助。

　　這種想法非常自虐，但是史帝夫很難停止去想，尤其是巴奇總是淡淡的神色，更加落實了他的想法。不過巴奇只找他，從不多看別人一眼的行為，又讓他心中那一撮小小的希望火苗無法熄滅。

　　此時此刻，巴奇再度舔拭下唇的習慣，更像是他在緊張，好像他正為眼前看到的一切讚嘆，卻不敢冒然伸手或開口要求史帝夫。

　　巴奇幾乎是著迷地把眼神落在他胸口，史帝夫看著他用力吞咽好幾口，那句話就意料之外像一記悶雷打中史帝夫腦袋。

　　「我可以嗎？」巴奇有點害羞又渴望的表情，讓腦袋還暈呼呼的史帝夫說不出話。

　　他彷彿看見七十年前那個拉著他穿梭在布魯克林區巷弄，帶著滿身陽光與開懷笑容的巴奇重新回到他眼前。

　　那份發自內心的喜悅，讓史帝夫的語言中樞失去功能，他可以聽見自己心中震耳欲聾般大聲向巴奇歌唱：『全部，我整個人、我的靈魂──只屬於你。』

　　最後，史帝夫愣愣地伸手牽起巴奇的手摸上自己心臟狂跳的胸膛，下一秒，他再也忍耐不住，狠狠啃咬叼住眼前那兩片甜蜜又濕潤的唇瓣。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　讓巴奇累得醒不過來，絕對是他的錯。

　　史帝夫責無旁貸。

　　但如果他想趕在晨跑結束後為巴奇做早餐，他真的真的得下床，離開這個溫暖又誘人的傢夥了。

　　輕手輕腳移動到床沿，正準備起身的那一刻──

　　「你這天殺的下三濫！老子要是放過你，我詹姆斯‧巴恩斯的名字就倒過來寫！」

　　巴奇猛地翻身，機械左手勒住史帝夫的頸動脈，簡直要把有常人四倍體能的史帝夫勒昏過去了。

　　史帝夫吐不出一字半句，先不說機械手臂的力道遠勝於他，一想到攻擊他的人是巴奇，史帝夫實在也沒有辦法在耳鬢廝磨後的隔天清晨打擊對方要害。

　　他只能用盡最後一絲力量，輕輕拍打幾乎把他勒死的金屬手臂。

　　「我的上帝啊！這是什麼鬼東西？我的左手怎麼一回事!?」身後的男人突然發出誇張卻驚慌失措的叫嚷，慌亂中他鬆開了史帝夫，突然湧入肺部的空氣彷彿灼燒般痛得史帝夫連聲音都發不出來，只能跪倒在地大聲咳嗽。。

　　「操！是誰讓我留了像女孩一樣長的頭髮！」

　　史帝夫咳得眼淚都流出來了，他淚眼迷濛扭頭去看，只看見裸著上半身、下身罩在被單裡的巴奇在床上轉來轉去；一下捏捏自己左手，一下拉扯及肩的頭髮，整個人看起來像一隻神經質的小動物，隨時可能在他們的床上崩潰大吼了。

　　「巴、咳、巴奇，你還好吧？」

　　巴奇停下所有動作，瞇著眼睛，用他自認最有威脅性的口吻，咬牙切齒說道：「對了，還有你這個死基佬！老子他媽的是你可以隨便碰的人嗎？我要扯掉你的蛋蛋、再把你的老二切下來綁在手榴彈上炸個稀巴爛！」

　　史帝夫連忙起身想要安撫巴奇，卻連手都還沒伸出去，就被巴奇嫌惡地吼叫著：「你敢再碰我一下，我就讓你雙手終生失效，以後連替自己打飛機都無能為力！」

　　史帝夫既傷心又難過，巴奇又忘記他了……

　　但是比起自己的心碎，他更擔心在巴奇身上發生什麼事，「巴奇，我是史帝夫啊！你不記得我了？」

　　「……史帝夫？」巴奇先是一怔，睜大雙眼像是在確認眼前的人到底是誰，五秒不到，他又發出一聲不亞於大吼的尖叫聲，「我的老天啊！史帝夫，真的是你！」

　　史帝夫暗自鬆一口氣，至少巴奇還認得出他。他暫時可以不必煩惱這個人隨時都會消失的可能性了。

　　「對，我是史帝夫，是你最好的──」

　　史帝夫沒有辦法把話說完，當他最好的朋友腦袋一片混亂卻無比驚恐地盯著他的老二倒抽一口氣時──糟糕，他全身赤裸，就和巴奇一樣，他本來要下床穿褲子的時候就被巴奇襲擊──他的思考邏輯飛快運作，替巴奇顫抖的嘴唇和抽搐的眼角，還有最後抓狂扭曲的表情作出評估。

　　是的，就是巴奇口中那根應該被綁上手榴彈炸爛的老二──也就是他的老二──昨夜盡情享用了他最好的朋友的呻吟與高潮。

　　而且，顯然巴奇不記得是他主動邀請了史帝夫的事實。

　　「上帝啊……」巴奇發出痛苦的呻吟。

　　隨即，他無比兇狠地瞪著史帝夫的臉不肯再看其他地方，他氣得臉色發白，急吼吼地大罵：「史帝夫‧羅傑斯！去把你的褲子給我穿上!!」


	3. Chapter 3

03.

 

　　「你的名字？」

　　「詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。」

　　「出生日期？」

　　「一九一七年三月十日，出生在布魯克林，如果妳想知道的話。」

　　「最後記得的事？」

　　「一○七步軍團被施密特派出的部隊殲滅半數、半數被俘，或許有人幸運逃脫，但我不是其中之一；我和一大群士兵一起關進籠子裡餓了幾天，然後那些納粹狗讓人把我帶走綁上實驗台──再醒來就在這裡了。」

　　巴恩斯攤開雙手，作出一個無可奈何的手勢。

　　娜塔莎注意到他的肢體語言十分放鬆，她看慣的那張冷冰冰的面孔好像從來不曾出現在他臉上。他的嘴角上挑，眼尾泛起笑紋，總是沒有情緒的眼神深處──此刻閃閃發亮，一雙灰藍色大眼睛投射出持有者樂觀積極的自信心。

　　「你知道這是什麼地方嗎？」

　　巴恩斯搔搔頭，綁成一小撮馬尾──巴恩斯和她單獨面談前，她看不下去他不停用手撥開頰邊的散髮、從小口袋找出一條髮圈送給他。他笑著收下，然後一邊順手紮起頭髮、一邊向她用一種接近調情的口吻表達感謝之意──的棕色捲髮落下幾縷。

　　巴恩斯沒有思考很久，「我猜這個地方叫神盾局？那傢夥帶我過來時有提過。」

　　「我假設你說的『那傢夥』是美國隊長？」

　　這句話不知道觸碰到什麼開關，巴恩斯露出一個大大的笑容，怪腔怪調說著：「妳是認真的？美國隊長？我們在談論的是史帝夫‧羅傑斯沒錯吧？」

　　娜塔莎不明白他為何發笑，事實上，這是她第一次在巴恩斯臉上看見最接近──不，那確實是一個笑容。娜塔莎知道他或許會勉強勾起嘴角做出擬似微笑的模樣，不過那罕見的情緒表露從來都是史帝夫獨享的特權。

　　她知道巴恩斯還很年輕，他只比隊長大一歲。

　　但是他冷硬銳利的臉部線條，如刀鋒般令人窒息的眼神，都讓他更像一把漂亮又稱手的武器而非活生生的人；縱使因為史帝夫而加入神盾局，他的心還是冰封在寒風凜冽的凍土之下，那讓巴恩斯看來格外的蒼白，而且蒼老，唯有史帝夫像陽光一樣燦爛的溫柔才能融化一隅。

　　她很難不去發現，一夜之間在巴恩斯身上起了多大的變化。

　　現在他符合自己應當的年紀，有些浮躁卻不冷漠，放蕩不羈卻富有魅力。

　　尤其是他展露出來的笑容，比起史密森尼學會裡反覆播放的黑白影片，他本人更加鮮活生動，柔軟的笑容像星光一樣美麗。

　　她的默認大大逗樂了巴恩斯，「妳看，我知道他不再是只到我膝蓋高、連蝴蝶吹一口氣都能讓他摔倒的小個子；妳也看到了──」他在自己胸口做出比劃手勢，「他現在胸板足足有五英吋那麼厚，我還得抬起下巴才能看見他的臉。但是『美國隊長』？哇噢，我想他一定付出很多很多努力才能得到這個名稱，這可不容易。」

　　它代表了美國堅毅不拔、勇敢果決的自由精神。

　　「是的，這是羅傑斯的代號，他不曾辱沒它。」

　　就像你曾經是令人聞風色變的冬日士兵，迄今仍舊保有它的威信與恐懼存在。

　　娜塔莎把這番話嚥下了。若是昨天以前的巴恩斯，她肯定這些話對他來說連屁都不是；現在這個眼神溫和、嘴角總是帶著一抹和煦微笑的男人，她不確定自己能否承擔他知道事實的後果。

　　「好傢夥，我就知道他的優點總有一天會被人看見，我一直都知道。」

　　娜塔莎無法控制自己眼睛微不可見地張大一點，她難以想像會在巴恩斯臉上看見喜悅──他的情感如此豐富自然到她感覺眼角抽痛，就算現役冬兵拿把刀架在她脖子上、她的心跳速度都不會比現在更快──和幸福混合出一種難以形容的驕傲。

　　他在為史帝夫‧羅傑斯而驕傲。

　　真心誠意地，無私而美好。

　　她現在真的可以體會為什麼史帝夫打從一開始就相信巴恩斯，在所有人都不認為那個沒血沒淚、比機器人還冰冷的冬兵加入神盾局會有什麼改變時，只有史帝夫深深相信巴奇‧巴恩斯的本質。

　　因為史帝夫才是那個持有這份信賴與關懷之情的幸運兒。

　　「喔，我很抱歉。」察覺到她沉默的視線，巴恩斯露出一個靦腆的笑容，「他，史帝夫就像我的親兄弟一樣，他是我最好的朋友，我為他感到高興。」

　　娜塔莎不著痕跡地掃過巴恩斯鎖骨上方，那一處有好幾個中午過後就會消失的青紫色瘀痕。依照先前巴恩斯和史帝夫的互動關係，她相信肉眼看不見的衣服底下，這種親暱的小記號多不勝數。

　　「我能理解。」她淡淡地回以微笑，心中卻暗自為史帝夫默哀。

　　巴恩斯沒有自覺。

　　娜塔莎看的出來。

　　事實上，她已經相信巴恩斯完全失去離開集中營後的記憶了。

　　他和史帝夫一樣，還保有四十年代的純真與直率。

　　現在的巴恩斯僅是史帝夫‧羅傑斯最好的朋友，他甚至沒有聽過美國隊長這個享譽世界的名稱，更沒有咆哮突擊隊時期的經歷。

　　「美麗的女士。」巴恩斯用指節輕擊桌面拉回她的關注，「妳是娜塔莎對吧？」他眨著灰藍色的眼睛，有一種好奇與期待灌注其中，「嗯，其實我更想叫妳塔莎，妳介意嗎？」

　　娜塔莎看著他的嘴角挑起一個柔軟的微笑，她隨即意識到──老天，美國隊長的男人在試圖對她調情──下一步對方極有可能就要邀請她共進晚餐了。

　　「我想你還是叫我羅曼諾夫會更合適一點。」她可承受不起變成美國隊長為情所傷的罪魁禍首。

　　「喔喔……好的，羅曼諾夫女士。」巴恩斯的情緒明顯低落不少，但是他很快就恢復成原來的輕快語調，「妳想問的問題都結束了嗎？」

　　「是的，大抵上我沒有其他問題。」

　　「那好，希望妳不要介意。」巴恩斯笑了笑，「撇開我睡了一覺就來到華盛頓、也不管街上那些活像要去參加萬國博覽會的人潮，更不用提史帝夫家裡那些我這輩子都沒看過的東西──我只問一個小小的問題就好。」他舉起左手在她眼前晃了兩下，「我很好奇這個到底怎麼出現並且取代我的原來部份，妳有任何線索可以告訴我嗎？」

　　娜塔莎僅僅沉默一秒，果斷決定這個問題應該交給專業人員來回答。

 

　　她只是一位小小的特工兼間諜兼訊問專家──這種時候，她很樂意承認史塔克或班納博士是比她更適合的人選。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

 

　　輕輕點擊螢幕，一個數據還在微幅變動的全息影像瞬間出現在眾人眼前。布魯斯‧班納指向畫面幾處，所有人沿著他示意方向看去。

　　「心跳脈搏、體溫變化，以及汗水分泌皆在正常值內。」布魯斯點擊另一個畫面，讓兩張影像並列在一起，「依照巴恩斯中士昨日觸碰魔方後檢查的數據比對，各項數值較高；巴恩斯中士今日的情緒起伏較大，受驗者若是換作別人，我會說這個人目前的健康狀況優良；心理方面依羅曼諾夫小姐所評估的結果與數據交叉比對之後，巴恩斯中士顯然也是處於最佳狀態。」

　　「所以魔方把巴奇一部份的記憶抽走了？」史帝夫看著監視螢幕上的巴奇，後者神色自若地坐在椅子上，一手擱在椅背、一手拿著咖啡杯小口啜飲。

　　「就目前的資料顯示，巴恩斯中士的記憶停留在二戰初期，至於為什麼造成這種原因，只有接觸過魔方的巴恩斯中士才能解答。」布魯斯從善如流地回答。

　　「我有問題。」坐在工作桌上的東尼‧史塔克裝模作樣舉起手，不等有人回應就油腔滑調接著說：「如果現在進去問能不能讓我拆開研究一下他的左手，他會答應吧？」

　　「東尼。」史帝夫無奈地看著他，娜塔莎則是直接翻了白眼。

　　只有布魯斯扶了下眼鏡，正經八百地回應：「會，我手中的資料顯示，七十年前的巴恩斯中士十分友善，只要你能保證把手臂組裝回去，他會是你在拆解過程中極為優秀的談話對象。」

　　「哦耶～」東尼跳下工作桌，還沒走出會議室就被史帝夫拉住。

　　「等等，我們還沒想好怎麼向巴奇解釋──」史帝夫停頓一下，眉頭緊皺，「呃，就是關於九頭蛇對他做了什麼，還有……冬兵的相關事項。」

　　東尼表情誇張瞪著史帝夫，「我以為你早就想好說詞，就我所知，你可是自小和小鹿一起在泥巴堆打滾長大，搞不好連他以前穿什麼牌子的內褲你都一清二楚。」

　　「雖然不是重點……但我確實知道他的牌子。」史帝夫有點尷尬地咳一下，「我所做的一切推想都是依現在的巴奇恢復以前的記憶時，該如何應對並且支持他為基礎。」

　　「打斷一下。」輪到不知道為什麼在這裡的克林特發聲了，「隊長你真的記得他以前的內褲牌子!?」他看起來有一點點驚恐……嗯，一點點而已。

　　不等史帝夫翻白眼──如果他會，他真的想這麼做──娜塔莎已經一拳打過去了。

　　「所以，你打算怎麼做？」娜塔莎甩掉拳頭上的血跡，雙手環胸說出每個人都好奇的問題，「他什麼都不記得了，這是他擺脫過去、重新開始的絕佳機會。」

　　史帝夫抿緊嘴唇，不說話。

　　所有人看著他，而史帝夫看著畫面中用左手撐住下巴打哈欠的棕髮男人，好半會兒才悄聲回答：「不，我不會騙他。」

　　娜塔莎瞪他一眼，「不是每個人都擁有這種機會。」史帝夫堅定的眼神移向她，娜塔莎吐出一口氣，難得沮喪地移開視線，「……你愛他，我們都知道你愛他勝過自己的生命，為什麼你非得選擇最艱難的道路。」

　　「就是因為我愛他──我愛他不得不經歷的一切、我愛他身上每一道傷痕與每一塊靈魂部份。」史帝夫握緊拳頭，彷彿不這樣克制自己，他隨時會砸爛目光所及的所有一切，「所以我永遠、永遠不會騙他。」他咬緊下顎，眼中有一種無法言喻的痛楚，「我選擇和他渡過一切困難，巴奇不是懦弱的男人，他不會因為那些事實令人難以承受就選擇逃避。」

　　「好吧～得出結論了。」東尼聳聳肩，「先說好，我不介意這件事透過我的嘴巴告訴小鹿，雖然它有點殘忍；但我覺得你們可以回到家關上門慢慢談，你瞭的，談完還可以順便上個床，做點表達愛意什麼的運動。」

　　「東尼！」史帝夫窘得臉上都快滴出血了。

　　「怎麼了？你能當著大家的面講出那些話才叫人難為情吧。」東尼賊賊一笑，「不錯嘛，四十年代的大情聖羅倫佐，如果你想出版情話大全，史塔克集團可以全力資助你哦～」

　　「那、那不一樣！我說的是、是事實。」史帝夫結結巴巴地環顧左右，布魯斯飛快低下頭假裝對手上的資料很有興趣，娜塔莎把眼神飄向會議室某個沒有半點灰塵的角落，克林特……娜塔莎向來沒有手下留情，所以他正捏緊鼻樑把頭抬得老高。

　　「我說的也是事實。」東尼毫無羞恥心地擺擺手，「所以，我現在可以去找他的左手玩嗎？」

　　「你還是快滾吧。」娜塔莎推東尼一把，「在隊長把頭埋進牆壁以前，有多遠滾多遠。」

　　東尼跳著愉悅的小步跑到隔壁房間去。

　　九十七歲的老冰棍怎麼玩都不會厭倦。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　巴奇今天見到很多人，美豔不給泡的羅曼諾夫女士，斯斯文文又和善的班納博士，在紅髮女士身邊繞來繞去的巴頓，還有對著他的左手都快流下口水的史塔克。

　　一開始是史塔克先跳著小步像隻狐狸一樣衝進來，接著上述那些人魚貫湧進小房間和他攀談。巴奇向來喜歡熱鬧，他不介意多交幾個朋友，尤其這些人明顯都是史帝夫的新朋友。

　　巴奇感到一陣欣慰，除了他，史帝夫從來沒有別的朋友；那些短視的人們，都只看見史帝夫虛弱無力的一面，完全沒發現他的摯友有一顆金子般的心。而這幾個人在看見史帝夫走進房間時，紛紛主動打招呼，連那個輕挑不正經的史塔克都隱約表達出對史帝夫的尊重。

　　光憑這點，巴奇很樂意讓史塔克用貪婪的神情對他的左手──其實它沒有感覺，但是很神奇地，它能照他的意志使喚它動作──上下其手。

　　最後是巴奇和史塔克約好時間來做一次全面的檢查，才讓抱著他左手不放的史塔克停止「再一會兒、再讓我研究一下！」的哀號。

　　史帝夫沒有馬上帶巴奇回家。

　　離開神盾局的時間比想像中晚，他們差點錯過晚餐時間，史帝夫騎著機車帶他繞了一點路。巴奇一邊讚嘆街道上的繁華景色、一邊為人潮車潮都多得驚人的情景瞪大眼睛問個不停。最後兩人停在一間披薩店，巴奇再度為口味多如天上繁星的披薩菜單瞠目結舌。

　　巴奇點了夏威夷口味，鳳梨放在披薩上的新奇感太引吸他，他總是對新事物感到好奇還充滿挑戰心；史帝夫則中規中矩地點了煙燻臘腸口味，巴奇忍不住提起手肘敲他一下，無聲用眼神嘲笑他是一個老古板。

　　甜味披薩比想像中來得美味，巴奇以物易物和史帝夫交換一片臘腸披薩來調整嘴巴裡的味道；史帝夫則是用一種不緩不急，但足以讓巴奇感到驚訝的食量解決自己那一份食物。

　　史帝夫以前吃不了太多東西，他的腸胃和他的身體一樣不太好。

　　看來他這位朋友，變化的不僅止強壯挺拔的外在條件與舉手投足顯露出的自信心，連帶整個身體機能都好了起來。

　　巴奇為史帝夫感到高興，縱使他一覺醒來就發現等待自己的是沒有戰爭的七十多年後，他的好友也在七十年前注射血清變成超級士兵，還一度為國捐軀──但是他們現在還在這裡，在他們深愛並且為之奮戰保衛的國家，只要兩個人在一起，巴奇相信一切都會和當初在布魯克林一樣，互助互信，彼此扶持到底。

　　雖然巴奇還是不知道他的左手發生什麼事。

　　很顯然下午在新朋友那裡得到的情報，不足以讓他理解自己左手是怎麼變成這樣，而史帝夫只是告訴他，「我們回去再說。」

　　史帝夫從來不說謊，老實說，這個傻子的說謊技術爛透了。

　　從史帝夫比哭還難看的笑容裡，巴奇不難想像這個故事會有多沉重多可怕。

　　但是巴奇相信自己可以承受並且面對它。

 

　　填飽肚子自然就要回家了。

　　巴奇努力在踏上樓梯一步步走向史帝夫家時，壓下胃部裡抽搐的感覺。

　　不是疼痛，是尷尬讓他覺得心神不定。

　　拜託，有誰會在一覺醒來發現跟自己最好的同性朋友上床而能不感到世界崩塌，尤其對方還在一夜之間──對他來說只過了一晚沒錯──變成一個身材火辣的金髮猛男，巴奇相信史帝夫現在光靠胸肌就能壓死人。

　　當下巴奇只能把史帝夫趕出房間，看著史帝夫光屁股抓起褲子往外逃的樣子──不是說巴奇沒看過史帝夫光屁股的樣子，嗯，那時候史帝夫還是小個子──其實很可笑；不過他實在沒有心情大笑，他看著自己全身上下的吻痕以及起身找衣服時、大腿根部流下的液體簡直要崩潰了。

　　是男人就不尖叫！

　　巴奇顫抖著雙手在衣櫃挖出一條毛巾擦拭自己，接著把散落在床邊的衣服一件件穿上，無聲揍了枕頭好幾拳，最後一拳是他的左手把那個枕頭打穿時，嚇了他一大跳。他才意識到自己的左手力道超乎常人，不僅是輔助用的義肢那麼簡單。

　　這時他反倒冷靜下來，做了幾個深呼吸，把臉一抹，告訴自己──就當什麼都沒發生過，他們是彼此最好的朋友，發生這種事，相信對方也很尷尬，只要他什麼都不追究，這件事就能完全打住。

　　他鼓足勇氣打開門──謝天謝地，史帝夫不但穿著褲子，連上衣外套都穿著，不然他真的不知道眼睛要往哪擺了──史帝夫隨即遞上一件外套告訴他：「我們必須去神盾局一趟，馬上。」

 

　　然後，就是現在這樣了。

　　巴奇聳聳肩，看著史帝夫拿出鑰匙準備開門。

　　突然，轉角那間房的門打開，巴奇下意識扭頭去看，一位金髮甜心抱著衣物籃走出來。

　　「晚安，隊長。」她先是向史帝夫露出笑容，「晚安，巴恩斯先生。」

　　巴奇還在奇怪這位漂亮女士怎麼知道他的名字，史帝夫從容不迫地用一個禮貌笑容回應：「晚安，卡特探員。」

　　卡特探員笑了笑，抱著衣物籃轉身下樓。

　　巴奇順手就搭上史帝夫的肩膀，一臉壞笑調侃他最好的朋友，「嘿～兄弟，你家隔壁住了一位不錯的女士，看看她的笑容和身材，你很有機會啊。」

　　史帝夫看了他一眼，巴奇被他看得渾身不對勁。

　　過一會兒，史帝夫才淡淡地說一句：「我已經有你，不會再去注意別人。」

　　嚇得巴奇差點腳下打滑，瞪大眼睛看著史帝夫一邊嘆氣一邊走進打開的門。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

 

　　再怎麼掙扎也得進門，巴奇‧巴恩斯一向不是選擇逃避的懦夫。

　　問題來了，想辦法解決；解決不了，靠拳頭也是一個好方法。

　　不過這件事和其他事不同，不是武力值就能決定一切，更何況巴奇真的不曾、根本沒有和史帝夫打架的記憶；史帝夫總是那麼真誠直率，友善勇敢又聰明，他是巴奇這輩子最棒也是最好的朋友。

　　而且巴奇也不確定現在能否打贏史帝夫……看他那一身比健美先生還引女人垂涎的好身材，要不是巴奇對身材還有一點自信，真恨不得那比例完美的身體長在自己脖子下了。

　　「喝點什麼？」

　　回過神，已經坐進沙發的巴奇半側身去看蹲在冰箱門前的史帝夫。

　　「有酒嗎？你應該可以喝酒了吧。」他把上半身趴在椅背上，看著史帝夫肌肉隆起的背影，心裡真是有說不出的感慨。

　　「有啤酒，是上次山姆過來時留下的。」史帝夫猶豫不決地握著冰涼的金屬罐，「我不確定你現在的狀況適合喝酒嗎？」

　　「拜託，我好得很，班納博士可以保證這一點。」巴奇不太認真地瞪史帝夫一眼，心中暗暗為目前的對話方向喝采，非常好，他們就像以前只是朋友那樣互相關懷，立場對調這點小小的自尊心打擊他可以承受。

　　「只有一罐？」接過遞來的啤酒，他看著史帝夫只替倒自己一杯水，拿著半透明的水杯坐在右邊的單人沙發上。「山姆又是誰？」

　　「血清的關係，我喝不醉。」史帝夫笑了笑，「山姆是一個朋友，你會有機會認識他。」

　　「哇噢～我只不過睡了一覺，你增加不少朋友啊。」巴奇輕搥史帝夫的臂膀，露出一個淡淡的微笑。

　　史帝夫湛藍的眼睛就這樣望著巴奇，嘴角也提起一抹微笑，但是沒有回話。

　　那是一種既懷念又溫柔的眼神，巴奇從來沒想過史帝夫會有這樣的眼神。

　　他縮了下肩膀，不自在地移開視線拿起啤酒小抿一口。

　　察覺到他的反應，史帝夫有些害羞地伸手在脖子後方摸了摸，「……他們都是好人，可是你才是我最好的朋友。」

　　很好！聽到這句話，巴奇簡直想跳起來舉起雙手高呼萬歲了。

　　最好的朋友，這話說的沒錯，他們是那種可以託付彼此生命、一個眼神就能知道對方想法、鐵打不斷的好哥們兒。

　　「但是我們還是需要談談。」史帝夫放下手中的杯子，上身前傾靠近巴奇，雙手鬆鬆地交握在一起。

　　喔不，巴奇認得那個眼神，他常常在那個頑固倔強、不聽別人勸的小個子眼中看見這種讓他抓狂的堅持。哪怕史帝夫現在有六呎二吋，恐怕惱人的程度只增不減。

　　咬咬牙，巴奇不顧一切地怒視史帝夫，「如果你是想討論『為什麼把你那個大得像怪物一樣的老二捅進我身體！』，我警告你最好半個字都不要說。」他幾乎是咬牙切齒從喉嚨擠出這段話。

　　史帝夫臉色淡淡染上一層紅暈，他結結巴巴講著：「呃，那也是必須要談的一部份……」

　　「上帝啊！我們為什麼不能就讓那件事完全消失？」巴奇暴躁地打斷他，「只要我、我不介意──」不由自主噎了一下，說到底，他怎麼可能褲子一穿、就把這種羞於啟齒又傷他自尊心的事拋諸腦後，天殺的，他氣自己甚至沒有一絲一毫的噁心或厭惡感，那可是史帝夫──他只是、他就是沒有辦法對史帝夫生氣

　　換成別的男人，他會很認真把自己說過的話付諸行動，他發誓，哪怕這麼做會讓他觸犯好幾條法律，他真的會。

　　巴奇撇開臉，「我不在乎怎麼發生，我們只要確保它不會再發生就沒事了。」

　　好一會兒史帝夫都沒說話，巴奇不敢去看史帝夫的臉，他甚至不敢去猜史帝夫怎麼想。史帝夫一直是他最好的朋友，無論史帝夫是高是矮，強壯或是瘦弱。史帝夫在他心裡永遠都在最重要的那個位置。

　　「……我的想法、我的心情怎麼辦？」史帝夫的聲音悶悶地，卻明確表達出他對巴奇說法的不認同以及──巴奇從來沒想要、但顯然傷害到他的哀傷。

　　「巴奇，你有沒有想過，你不可能憑空從義大利的集中營掉到華盛頓、掉到我的床上？」

　　這番話在情在理，逼得巴奇不得不抬起頭去面對史帝夫。

　　史帝夫看起來真的很傷心，他不是那種隨便把情緒表露在外的男人，他很親切，愛微笑，他堅強得讓巴奇從來不覺得瘦小虛弱是他的問題的一部份；唯一一次，巴奇看穿他很傷心是在羅傑斯夫人葬禮那一天。

　　「我知道你不記得，」史帝夫扯出一抹苦笑，「事實上我也不知道該怎麼告訴你，但是我沒有辦法像你說的那樣，假裝我們之間什麼事都沒有發生過，我的腦袋沒有那麼靈活。」

　　「這、這……完全可以，嗯，可以只是一夜情什麼的。」老天，說出這句話，巴奇都想抽自己嘴巴，史帝夫不是那種隨便的男人。但是他對昨夜如何發生，真的一點印象都沒有。

　　他只記得史帝夫身上灼熱的體溫，溫柔強壯的臂膀，以及像要將他整個人融化在史帝夫身上的快感高潮──

　　「如果不止一夜呢？」史帝夫輕輕靠向他，伸手覆蓋他不知何時開始顫抖的手背，「如果我告訴你，我們已經住在一起兩年。在我們住在一起的半年後，有一晚你主動走進我房間……嗯，這真的很難說出口。」

　　巴奇相信無論他現在眼中的史帝夫臉有多紅、他自己絕對是不相上下。

　　最糟糕的是，他知道史帝夫不會說謊。

　　「你的意思是──」巴奇害怕到幾乎問不出口。

　　史帝夫做了一個深呼吸，藍得像天空一樣的雙眼溫柔得像要滴出水，他露出一個羞澀的微笑，「我很高興，我的第一次、以及唯一的對象是你。」

　　巴奇想死，真的真的想去死，他這輩子從來沒有這麼想死。

　　「你……你的意思是，我，呃，操，我根本不記得是哪個我！」他快瘋了，不，他一定是瘋了，才會繼續問下去，「是、是我引誘你嗎!?」

　　上帝啊！他真的問出口了！

　　史帝夫用一種狗狗眼神無辜地望著他，「我會說那是『邀請』。」

　　「你可以拒絕我！打昏我或是做點隨便什麼事都好！」口乾舌燥讓巴奇忍不住伸手抄起桌上那罐變得苦澀的啤酒，他不得不用力灌一大口，才能把快要跳出嘴巴的心臟壓回胸口。

　　「……我為什麼要對你做那些事？」史帝夫輕輕按壓巴奇的手心，那種親暱感不是一兩天可以培養出來，「我永遠不會拒絕你，我愛上你很久很久了，只是我一直不懂怎麼告訴你。」

　　那口啤酒一半進了巴奇肚子，另一半則是毫無懸念噴在史帝夫總是那麼明亮真誠的英俊臉孔上。


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

　　巴奇不想起床。

　　真的真的很不想起床。

　　昨夜他噴了史帝夫一臉啤酒，對方邊抹著臉邊好脾氣對他笑著說：「沒關係，這是我單方面愛慕你。你不必為此感到有壓力。」

　　沒壓力個屁！要不是咬枕頭是娘娘腔才做的事，巴奇真是恨不得把枕頭咬穿了。

　　操你的史帝夫‧羅傑斯。佔盡他的便宜還有臉露出一副被拋棄的小狗臉，也不想想從小到大，都是巴奇看著他、守著他，他才有機會活著去打那什麼超級狗屎血清，還變出絕對可以壓死人、比石頭還硬的胸肌，連帶一雙腿都沒天理的比他長。

　　巴奇不奢求史帝夫報答他，他們一直都是好朋友，男人的友情是不講這些的。

　　但是、但是，一臉委屈活像他才是睡了史帝夫一夜，褲子一穿就翻臉不認人的那個王八蛋的哀愁表情……操蛋的他就是吃這一套，不管史帝夫是小弱雞還是美國甜心──這是史塔克說的，他借用一下應該沒關係──都一樣有效。

　　煩躁地抓著頭，細微機械聲拉回巴奇的注意力。

　　還有這隻左手。

　　巴奇真他媽的想咬掉它。

　　不就是一覺醒來變成金屬做的嘛，哪怕史帝夫告訴他：「其實你的左手是外星人調包的，你消失的七十年也是因為外星人把你抓去外太空研究。」他可能只會聳聳肩，撇撇嘴說：「屁大的事，反正都回來就算了。」

　　史帝夫偷偷摸摸用想哭的目光打量這隻手，搞得他想問都說不出口。

　　不想起床啊……太陽為什麼要升起？裹著床單在床上滾兩圈，巴奇恨恨地想著：『哪怕被刑求、面對死亡，巴奇‧巴恩斯可是連眉頭都不皺一下的男子漢，被自己的童年玩伴兼摯友告白就嚇得屁滾尿流像話嗎!?』

　　巴奇非常可恥的把前夜那些聲音嘶啞甚至哭到鼻涕眼淚糊了整臉的記憶通通丟到角落去，只要他不提，巴奇就不相信史帝夫有那個臉皮拿出來講。

　　所以當史帝夫擦完臉從盥洗室出來，巴奇‧巴恩斯中士已經將受到驚嚇的小心肝安撫完畢，大大喇喇對那個你敢叫他不要有壓力、他就真的裝成沒壓力給對方看的好友道晚安。

　　他腳步一轉就往早上出來的那間房門走去。

　　還沒來得及摸上門把，史帝夫帶著尷尬的聲音又叫住他。

　　「呃，巴奇……那是我的房間。」又驚又窘地扭頭去看史帝夫，對方向他露出一個苦笑，「你有自己的房間。」

　　當下，糗得巴不得有洞可鑽──史帝夫住的樓層可不低，別造成樓下住戶的困擾啊──的巴恩斯中士，頭也不敢回，夾著尾巴灰溜溜地逃向史帝夫指的另一間房。

　　在床上翻來覆去一整夜，好不容易才在天色朦朧時勉強閤眼，感覺根本沒睡到多少時間，其間史帝夫就來敲了兩次門。

　　第一次問他醒了沒，簡單交待早餐已經準備好放桌上，史帝夫就很陽光地去晨跑。

　　巴奇被子一拉，把身體蓋得嚴嚴實實，當做沒聽見在枕頭上蹭兩下繼續睡覺；又過幾小時，史帝夫第二次敲門的語氣就變得有些急迫，不停叫著：「巴奇？巴奇？你醒了嗎？你還好吧？」

　　一想到這臭小子就算不是他一手拉扯大、好歹也是巴奇捧在手心──不誇張，他從很久以前就不止一兩次擔心史帝夫光跌倒都會折斷骨頭──怕他摔疼的好兄弟。那種根深蒂固的保護欲與心軟，不會在對方吃了魔藥突變成猛男的兩天內消磨殆盡。史帝夫嗓音中的關心逼得巴奇不得不揉著臉爬出被窩，抓起一件Ｔ恤套上才慢慢去開門。

　　「什麼事？」巴奇忍住想把那張一看見他就亮得像五百瓦燈泡的臉孔戳爛的衝動，他不會上當、他才不會上當。

　　史帝夫停頓一下，小心翼翼看著巴奇臉色輕道：「快中午了，你還沒起來。我有點擔心，你身體不舒服嗎？」

　　媽的，他就是沒辦法對史帝夫擺臭臉。

　　巴奇從以前就最恨別人輕視史帝夫，他尊敬這個勇敢無畏又溫柔善良的朋友，所以巴奇完全無法忍受那些光長肌肉不長腦的白癡對他的朋友不禮貌。

　　而巴奇永遠不會成為那種人的一份子。

　　「兄弟，我好的很。」巴奇用上最溫和的語氣，他壓下想嘆氣的衝動，無論何時，嘆氣永遠比想像中來得傷人。「你瞭的，突然多一個男朋友、戰爭不知不覺結束、左手酷得超涼快（好冷的笑話）。我想我只是還沒適應新的人生。」這番話半假半真，巴奇對一覺醒來過了七十幾年沒啥兒懸念，已經發生的事沒必要自尋煩惱，但他就是沒辦法適應有一根超大的老二捅過他屁股的事實。

　　夾纏不清不符合巴奇的性格，他決定今天也就是現在，再怎麼羞恥難堪也要和史帝夫在這件事上達成共識。

　　招招手，他讓史帝夫像一隻大狗狗搖著尾巴那樣跟著他走到餐桌坐好。

　　「我們必須談一談。」巴奇不自在地動了動肩膀，「有關，你和我的……關係。」

　　史帝夫臉色微微扭曲，好像在忍受極大痛苦，但是一眨眼就將那個可怕的表情完美掩蓋過去，他甚至是風度翩翩地將雙手交疊在桌面，一副聽之任之地溫柔微笑著。

　　巴奇討厭讓史帝夫露出──哪怕只有一瞬間──那種表情的自己，巴奇對接下來要說的話感到反胃，「你看，我……」我們根本不該在一起。他嚥一口唾沫壓住聲音裡的顫抖，深深吸一口氣才有力量繼續：「我需要時間。」

　　操，老子說了什麼鬼!?

　　要不是史帝夫的表情活像剛從谷底爬上來，巴奇真想馬上、即刻狠狠抽自己一巴掌，然後踢翻桌子耍賴說剛剛講的不算數。

　　史帝夫輕輕說著：「你確定嗎？」他露出苦笑，「巴奇，我知道你是好人又有責任感，你一直在照顧我，但這不是你應該背負的責任……那不一樣。」

　　「這當然不一樣好嗎。」巴奇瞪史帝夫一眼，媽的，他才是被捅到哭出來的那個，他會不知道差別在哪裡嗎？

　　「你喜歡女孩，事實上，你只和女孩約會，從七十年前就是這樣。女孩都喜歡你，你沒有必要為了顧慮我──」史帝夫說話速度很快，好像不一口氣說完，永不退縮的美國隊長沒有勇氣講第二遍。

　　「等會，」巴奇想打斷他。

　　「而勉強自己，你不必接受我，那對你不公平，你有更多機會去認識其他女孩，你──」

　　「史帝夫。」巴奇看著好友的臉，對方垂下眼睛不怎麼看他。

　　「會很受女孩歡迎，你英俊風趣──」

　　「史帝夫‧Ｇ‧羅傑斯，抬起你的眼睛看著我！」巴奇吼出來。很滿意那對湛藍眼睛終於看向他。美中不足的是它看起來像要哭出來一樣濕潤。「你聽好，老二長在我身上，屁股也長在我身上，不管跟男人或女人約會，我都能自己決定。」

　　巴奇有點控制不住手指在桌面敲擊的焦慮感，「我想，有記憶的那個我，邀請的對象是你就能很好地說明問題。」他比了個手勢停住迴蕩的聲音，「我身邊有漂亮的羅曼諾夫女士，你知道，她真的很辣，光是那對綠眼睛就能讓男人心甘情願在她家門口站上一夜，就為了爭取和她吃一頓晚餐的機會；再者，隔壁的卡特探員，哇噢～金髮大胸的美妞耶，你看過她的笑容，甜得沒有男人捨得把視線從她臉上剝開。但我還是和你在一起，媽的，我寧可和一個六呎二吋、老二大得像怪物的男人睡一張床，都沒能和她們發展出美妙的關係。」

　　「……那不一樣。」史帝夫遲疑了，「你，嗯，那時候的你只信任我……」

　　哦，是擦邊球了。

　　巴奇舉起左手，「跟這個有關，對吧。」

　　史帝夫咬一下嘴唇，「其實你不需要急著──」

　　「不，」巴奇攥緊拳頭，忍住往桌面擊打的憤怒，「我在乎你，我一直很在乎你。你是我的兄弟，是我的家人，是我生命的一部份。我他媽當然愛你，我不止一次看過你的裸體，但我從沒幻想過你的老二和身體。但顯然有記憶的那個我不這樣想，我必須知道，我得知道我為什麼完全不尊重我們十幾年來的友情，不管不顧爬上你的床，勾引你！」

　　是的，巴奇非常生氣，他氣自己一無所知，氣自己破壞了這份真摯的情感。

　　這一切不該發生的。

　　他不該──無論在什麼天殺的艱難情況下──讓史帝夫越過界線。

　　所以他一定得知道，他媽的七十年來發生什麼事。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

 

　　「最後警告，你不是非得這麼做。」

　　娜塔莎纖細的指尖停在按鍵上方，幾乎是瞪著史帝夫，彷彿想把那張總是正直剛毅的英俊臉孔打爛。

　　「他想知道。」史帝夫連揚起一個微笑的力量也沒有，「他有權力知道。」

　　「我可以讓史塔克編造一個不那麼，嗯，你懂的，不會讓正常人想自殺的那種內容。」她看著手錶，「只要你拖延二十分鐘就行了，反正他再一小時就要過來神盾局，小辣椒不會介意讓他提早離開──至少這件事不會。」

　　史帝夫沒有回答，他看著另一間房坐在長沙發上的巴奇，後者隨性地將手臂──人類那部份──搭在椅背，似乎在為誰保留一個位置，交疊雙腿看起來非常放鬆地等待眼前的黑色畫面放出影片。娜塔莎知道那不是真的，她相信巴恩斯如同咆哮突擊隊時期所流傳下來的讚揚那樣勇敢無畏，但她仍舊能從僵硬的背影和直挺挺的脖子線條看出對方不願洩漏的面對未知的恐懼。

　　娜塔莎知道史帝夫也看見了。

　　那個頑固的男人，卻動也不動，用他破碎的聲音強硬地吐出一個字。

　　「不。」

　　娜塔莎憤恨地用俄語咒罵一句，史帝夫猜想那句話大概是叫他去死，因為她的表情就是這個意思。

　　「你不進去嗎？」

　　史帝夫仍舊沒有移開視線，「不，我們約好，我得在外頭等他。」他的臉孔因為痛苦而扭曲，「他必須自己面對，而非靠旁人口述來評斷是非。」

　　娜塔莎點頭同意這個說法，「他非常勇敢。」

　　再不遲疑，她按下播放鍵，隨著史帝夫悄悄退出控制室之前，忍不住回頭再看一眼。

　　老舊黑白畫面投射在另一個房間的放映幕上，是史密森尼學會曾經在美國隊長特展一再播放的畫面。那時候的巴恩斯柔軟又甜蜜，笑容像陽光燦爛，哪怕站在美國隊長身旁，都不能掩蓋他自身散發的光彩。

　　一瞬間，巴恩斯和冬兵的形象差異像一擊重鎚又像無形之手絞緊刺痛了她微乎其微、卻確實存在的同理心。

　　暗暗嘆一口氣，她緩緩關上門，無法再回頭去看。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　史帝夫已經準備好──這不是真的，他永遠沒辦法為這件事準備好，不過他絕不會停止在需要時支援巴奇──面對知道冬兵存在的巴奇。他看過那些資料，在史帝夫決定找回從天空母艦掉落後便失去蹤影的巴奇時，史帝夫將神盾局留下和娜塔莎提供的資料一字不漏、鉅細靡遺地刻進腦袋。

　　史帝夫忘不了當時的疼痛，那些事不該發生在任何人身上，史帝夫卻無法阻止它。

　　當門打開時，史帝夫用笑容迎接巴奇。

　　這是他此刻唯一能為巴奇做到的事。

　　「喲，抱歉抱歉，等很久了吧？」巴奇微笑著，雙手放在外套口袋。

　　一時間，史帝夫不知該作何反應。

　　巴奇一臉好笑看著史帝夫的表情，「嘿，兄弟，你還好吧？」他拍拍史帝夫肩膀，一如往昔，在史帝夫需要時完美地支撐起他的朋友。

　　「我、我很好。」史帝夫舌頭不受控制地笨拙，他本來就不是巧舌如簧的人，「巴奇，你、你全部都知道了嗎？」

　　巴奇歪著頭，清澈的大眼睛一眨一眨看著史帝夫，「咆哮突擊隊，掉下火車，失去左臂，九頭蛇帶走我，金屬手臂，洗腦，冬兵，暗殺──」巴奇用力吞了一口，「嗯，不得不說，我真的殺了不少無辜的人。」

　　巴奇仍舊微笑著，史帝夫看見他的嘴角有一抹苦澀，但還是與史帝夫預想的情況相差太遠。

　　他以為、以為──難道娜塔莎真的把記錄替換成東尼處理過的版本!?

　　「等等！」東尼大步大步走來，他看上去有點喘，似乎是趕著過來。東尼提早到了，史帝夫不禁為這份友誼感到溫暖。東尼徑自走到巴奇面前，難得認真地問道：「你全部都知道了？冬兵啦～暗殺啦～還有你差點幹掉隊長這些破事？」

　　「東尼！」史帝夫大吼，為自己有一瞬間感激東尼而惱怒。

　　巴奇頭也不回用拳頭輕擊史帝夫胸膛，「嘿，沒事的。」他朝東尼笑了笑，「啊啊，對啊，我都知道了，真可惜你當時不在，不然我也會狠狠踹爛你的屁股。」

　　「可惡！」東尼自帶過濾系統把自己不想聽的部份全部刪除，「我本來都編好一套說法，關於你的左手是外星科技打造，你失蹤的七十年都被外星人抓去研究了。狗屎，一整個系列的影片和佐證資料全部白費功夫了。」東尼看起來真的非常遺憾。

　　巴奇咧嘴大笑，「哇噢，老兄，不得不說，你和我想到一處去了。」他帶著爽朗笑聲看向史帝夫，「這個說法真的酷多了，你實在應該給他這個機會娛樂我。」

　　巴奇不是認真責備的史帝夫的語氣有些快活，就好像他真的沒有為那些過去的事而困擾痛苦。史帝夫不知道這樣是好是壞，巴奇不該無動於衷，他不是這樣的人，他用著一種陳述旁人的事的語氣……

　　或許事情比他想像的還要糟，但史帝夫無法預見未來。

　　他只能看著巴奇笑著和東尼鬥嘴，默默收拾心中的不安。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　「我想到處看看。」

　　走出神盾局時，巴奇說了這句話。

　　所以史帝夫把車騎到公園入口停了下來。

　　那座公園不大，在史帝夫家附近不遠，步行只消十分鐘。

　　以前史帝夫也會在空閑的下午時光帶著巴奇過去散步，除了晨間跑步、任務和採買，巴奇總是窩在沙發上看電視，這樣太不健康；太遠的地方巴奇也不願意去，除非史帝夫強力要求，但史帝夫絕不會勉強巴奇做任何事。

　　所以這座一眼可以看盡、蹲點處又少──巴奇以前親自確認過──的小公園，成為巴奇和史帝夫少數能打發時光的地方。

　　史帝夫順手買了兩支霜淇淋，遞給正坐在長椅上看著一位母親替孩子推動鞦韆的巴奇。

　　陽光下，紮著兩條辮子的小女孩笑得咯咯響，那位年輕母親一臉喜悅又滿足。

　　小碎花裙擺隨著鞦韆翻飛，一來一回，就像幸福的泡泡飄浮在半空。

　　「……真是美麗的世界。」巴奇舔著沾到嘴唇上方的牛奶霜淇淋，史帝夫忍住用手指替他擦拭的念頭。

　　「是的，這個世界如此美麗。」因為有你──因為有許許多多的人，像你一樣奉獻寶貴的生命，那些血汗與犧牲造就了世界的美好。

　　任何人都沒有資格譴責你。

　　史帝夫想說，但是巴奇微笑著，他看著兩個孩子在沙堆玩耍，他看著一對情侶在另一處長椅交頸擁抱，巴奇的笑容像陽光、像鬆餅上的牛油般甜美，史帝夫卻想哭。

　　沒有人能夠體會──就連史帝夫也不能。

　　必須擁有多大的勇氣與堅強，才能讓那個笑容重新回到巴奇臉上。

　　史帝夫輕輕別過頭，把手中漸漸融化的冰從膝蓋上方移開。

　　已經解決完自己那份的巴奇繼續把雙手藏進口袋。

　　沉默迴蕩在兩人之間。

　　「別哭，」巴奇聲音很輕，卻足以傳達給對方，「這不是你的錯，你做了對的事，不要為已經過去的事折磨自己。」

　　史帝夫抖得幾乎拿不住手中的冰，淚水掉得很急，他不得不捏住鼻子才能阻止哽噎聲背叛他的意志。

　　「唉，記錄說我以前掉下火車你都沒哭，現在我人好好在這裡，你反倒哭得像女孩。」巴奇從史帝夫外套口袋抽出紙巾，遞給身旁的人，「都九十幾歲的老男人了，還像小時候一樣要人照顧。」

　　「那不一樣，」史帝夫啞著嗓子反駁，「那時我還要找施密特報仇。」他胡亂抹去淚痕想接過紙巾，突然巴奇溫暖的手抓住他，下一秒，哢嗞一聲，差點掉到地上的霜淇淋半數進了巴奇嘴巴。

　　史帝夫扭頭望著巴奇因為咀嚼而動個不停的臉頰。後者聳聳肩，口齒不清咕噥著，「掉到地上就太可惜了，現在的食物可比七十年前美味多了。」

　　史帝夫笑了出來，空出來的手拿紙巾擦鼻子，巴奇挑挑眉，沒有再說什麼。

　　兩人並肩坐在一起，感受彼此肩膀貼緊的溫度，以及午後陽光打在身上的暖意。

　　後來他們在長椅上聊了很久，史帝夫將巴奇對記錄內容有疑惑的地方一一補足。

　　包括左拉博士在地下室裡說過、只有史帝夫和娜塔莎聽見的那部份，只要巴奇想知道，史帝夫不帶保留。

　　「砍斷一個頭，又會長出兩個頭嗎……」巴奇想了想，「九頭蛇還在？」

　　史帝夫搖頭，「這一直是神盾局盡力去做的事，但目前只能確定華盛頓和紐約以及幾個大城市已經鏟除乾淨。」

　　「我能加入嗎？」巴奇眨眨眼，「我可是很好的狙擊手。」動了下肩膀，「嗯，還有一隻超強左手，應該會很有用。」

　　「你已經加入了。」史帝夫柔聲說著，「我和你都是神盾局一員，我們看顧彼此背後，我們一直在一起。」他輕輕搭住巴奇隨意擱在膝上的右手，下意識在那溫暖柔軟的手指間摩娑，就像他和巴奇重逢後無數次做過的那樣自然。

　　巴奇的手一直很軟，他擅長打架，出身又好，他的手指一直都不像史帝夫那樣笨拙粗糙；他有持槍留下的老繭卻有最靈敏的手指，那讓他在射擊時的準確度高出旁人，完美地在咆哮突擊隊以及冬兵時期成為最優秀的狙擊手。

　　這一點讓巴奇在使用匕首時也佔了很大的優勢。

　　史帝夫注意到巴奇的視線落在兩人手指交疊的部份。史帝夫跟著看了一會兒，才驚覺自己習慣的觸碰方式已經越過朋友界線。

　　「抱歉，我很抱歉。」他漲紅臉急忙抽回手。「我不是有心的。」

　　「沒事。」巴奇聳聳肩，臉色平靜淡然，嘴角勾勒出一抹微笑，「那挺好的，我是說，很溫暖……很……說不上來，就是挺好的。」

　　巴奇看著自己的手背，沒一會兒突然伸手勾住史帝夫脖子，笑著說：「天快黑了，我們回家吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

　　他們決定先到附近的超市替冰箱帶點東西回去。

　　巴奇在洋芋片架前猶豫，史帝夫只吃鹽味，以前巴奇給什麼吃什麼，史帝夫從來沒注意架子上至少有七八種口味的洋芋片。

　　「史帝夫，你來得正好，」巴奇抬眼看著好友提紅色購物籃走來，連連招手催促對方，「梅子口味和海苔口味，你選哪一個？」巴奇興奮地抓起兩包色彩鮮豔的袋子，灰藍色的大眼睛閃閃發亮。

　　「選你喜歡的，我都可以。」史帝夫多想讓歡快的表情在巴奇臉上停留久一點，他願意為此付出任何代價。

　　「來嘛～兄弟。」巴奇嘟著嘴，把洋芋片搖得沙沙作響。

　　「兩包都買吧。」史帝夫拍拍口袋，「要不了多少錢。」

　　「不不不，只能二選一。」巴奇隨手把其中一包丟進籃子裡，將另一包落選的洋芋片放回架上，「樂趣總不能一口氣享受完，下次再買。」

　　下次。

　　這是未來式。

　　不是說史帝夫沒有想過未來，他的要求不多，他最需要的一直都只有巴奇；不過巴奇不會說這些，他總是默默聽著史帝夫說話，用點頭搖頭或是單詞表達意見。

　　史帝夫胸口悄悄升起一股暖意，他側眼偷看身邊肩膀放鬆、腳步隨性的男人。

　　一直到回家吃完晚餐，看著巴奇窩進沙發抓緊電視搖控器拼命轉台，那種熟悉的幸福感又漲滿他；巴奇一直都在他身邊，每當巴奇在沙發上沉默地望向他，試圖用眼神告訴他：『過來，陪在我身邊。』；又或是像現在，巴奇已經半癱在沙發上笑瞇瞇朝他招招手，「過來，這個位置可是專門留給你的，兄弟。」

　　史帝夫沒有辦法停止喜悅像一波又一波的浪花輕柔拍打融化了他的心。

　　他非常樂意順從巴奇每一個要求，他順勢坐在巴奇身邊，不算意外地注意到巴奇把右側留給他，就像以前那樣，巴奇總是避開左邊，不讓冰涼的金屬觸感碰上他。

　　「什麼事？」史帝夫收斂不了微笑，至少他可以控制手指不去撫摸巴奇帶笑上挑的眼角。那不合適，無論巴奇先前多歡迎他的觸摸，情況已經不同了。

　　「我想聽聽加入神盾局該做什麼。」巴奇交疊手指放在膝蓋上，他沐浴在光線下像是鍍了一層金粉的天使，那麼明亮，那麼美好。

　　史帝夫想了會兒，把他們最近幾次的任務內容告訴巴奇，包括任務條件、戰略方針，以及人員配置一五一十耐心講解給巴奇聽。

　　巴奇偋著呼吸聽完後，苦笑說著：「嗯，我是個士兵，而且幹得還不錯。但我不覺得你說的那些事是我能力所及。」他緊張地舔了下嘴唇，「但我可以學，如果神盾局想把我踢出去，至少得讓我試過再說。」

　　「你當然可以。」史帝夫謹慎地挑選措詞，「你只是需要練習。」他沒有說冬兵能辦到，你就一定可以。那不一樣，巴奇沒有記憶，也等於他失去了受過訓練的經驗。但依照巴奇的體能狀態和靈敏反應，只要適當的安排，他還是可以成為優秀的特工。

　　「嗯哼，總是支持我，對吧。」巴奇眨眨右眼，他又是那個風趣迷人的布魯克林男孩了。

　　「當然。」史帝夫一臉認真拍拍巴奇肩膀，「你只要幫我擦鞋倒垃圾就行了。」說完他看著巴奇愣住的表情。

　　隨即兩人同時大笑，巴奇抱著肚子癱在沙發上，他還不習慣自己留著一頭──照他的說法，女孩才讓頭髮超過耳際──半長髮，他笑得太厲害，右手抖得沒辨法將頭髮從頰邊撥開；史帝夫微笑著，手指鬼使神差地──他真的完全沒意識到自己這麼做了──將散亂在那張浮現淡淡玫瑰色紅暈頰邊的棕色捲髮捋到耳後。

　　史帝夫沒控制住指腹擦過巴奇柔軟耳殼時，不重不輕掐一下的小習慣，巴奇通常會縮一下肩膀，然後用一種自認最兇狠毒辣──在史帝夫看來簡直可愛極了──的不悅眼神瞪他卻不會閃避，此時巴奇完全僵住，瞪大眼睛望著史帝夫，活像有人在他肚子上揍了一拳。

　　「呃……」史帝夫不是想替自己辯解，但是這些生活中小小的親暱已經在一年半之間如影隨行在他們的生活中紮根，他真的沒有辦法在一時半會兒改掉這些巴奇好不容易才允許他的觸碰習慣。

　　巴奇保持平行緩緩後退，微熱的肌膚觸感從史帝夫指間溜開，史帝夫尷尬地笑了笑，收回手掌順勢在自己膝蓋來回抹動。

　　「我……嗯，這真的很難說出口。」巴奇露出一個同樣尷尬的笑容，史帝夫退卻了；在九頭蛇企圖征服世界、北歐邪神帶領外星人入侵地球都不曾逃避的美國隊長，此刻卻強烈想用光速從這座沙發上逃走。

　　「我知道你，嗯，你真的愛我，那是顯而易見的事。」巴奇揉搓頸後發紅的皮膚，「你知道的，你甚至都沒有隱藏的意思──」巴奇不是認真地瞪他一眼，「我，呃，好吧，老實說，我沒有感覺。」巴奇為難地攤開雙手，「我知道了那些事，知道自己曾經做過很多不好的事，也知道在那種情況下我唯一信任而且可以依賴的人只有你。老天，我甚至想不出自己有哪一秒鐘不信賴你。」

　　巴奇上身前傾，用手掌揉了揉臉不敢看史帝夫，「……我害怕自己作過的那些事，那和戰場不一樣，我，我殺的都是無辜的人，所以我感到恐懼。」他偷偷瞄了史帝夫一眼，確定他的朋友臉上沒有出現鄙視或不齒的表情，巴奇長長呼出一口氣，鼓起勇氣說下去，「但是我沒有其他感覺，那些不好的事……沾滿我手上的血，對我而言，只是一幕幕畫面，我知道都是真的，可是我沒有辦法想像自己做過那些事而去懺悔，那太過虛偽。」

　　「那不是你的錯。」好半會兒，史帝夫只能想出這種俗套的台詞。但他絕對是真心誠意，巴奇唯一犯下的過錯，就是在那個小小的酒吧答應跟隨史帝夫到任何地方。

　　而那完全是史帝夫的錯。

　　「至少在邀請你這一項，我很確定是我的錯。」巴奇翻了個白眼，「我還是不明白為什麼會發生，但我不會利用你來逃避，如果那真的是我。」巴奇刻意咬重第一人稱，隨即他焦慮地抓抓頭，一臉糾結到史帝夫都擔心他會不會崩潰大叫了。「那麼我想──他媽的！我真不敢相信，但我想我是愛上你了。」

　　史帝夫被這突如其來的剖白震驚，他張了張嘴，看著巴奇用一種無奈又可憐兮兮的奇妙眼神望向他，好像巴奇的自我分析嚴重冒犯到他那樣祈求原諒。

　　「呃，我，我很高興──真的，我曾經有過一些不太樂觀的想法，」巴奇用眼神示意史帝夫說下去，「我以為，你，只是太熟悉太信任我，才會──」那雙灰藍色的大眼睛清楚寫著：『你是蠢蛋嗎？』。

　　「哦，好吧。」史帝夫眨眨眼，「那現在怎麼辦？」他整個人還因為巴奇的話而暈呼呼，根本沒辦法思考了。

　　「嘿，我可不是說我現在愛上你了。」巴奇紅透臉，不太有氣勢地往史帝夫胸膛輕敲一拳，「我需要……再想想，鑑於你的老二大到應該列入通緝名單，」巴奇揉揉臉換上一如往常的壞笑，「你應該知道，那種尺寸長在人類身上可是一種犯罪，所以我得好好考慮清楚。」最後一句雖是帶著笑容，不過史帝夫能在巴奇眼神深處看見他的認真。

　　巴奇不會作出任何傷害史帝夫的事，當他說出這句話，就代表巴奇會認真考慮。

　　無論巴奇做出什麼決定，史帝夫絕對尊重巴奇的意志。

　　看著巴奇如釋重負，鬆一口氣的微笑。

 

　　史帝夫對自己發誓──哪怕最後史帝夫會失去巴奇，他也永遠不會停止對巴奇的愛。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

 

　　認真來說，史帝夫很忙碌。

　　他不單執行高強度兼高危險任務時是美國隊長，他同時是美國精神的代表人物──至少某些方面符合。這也表示他每個月會有數量不明──就是多到他一個人看三個月都看不完的意思──的宴會邀請或少量的外交任務。這些一聽就讓人頭疼、出於政治目的的事項多半會先在神盾局的特定部門進行過濾，等神盾局把那些資料交到手上時，就等於一份正式指派命令。

　　當然了，史帝夫也不是那種任人拿捏在掌中起舞的傀儡偶像，尼克心裡有數自然也不會往槍口上撞，要求史帝夫去做不符合他行事準則的任務。正義很單純，政治卻不容易，史帝夫也沒有天真到認為正義能夠解決所有問題，光影向來是一體兩面，他只能做他該做、想做，而且一直在做的事。

　　就算是美國隊長也無法討好所有人，史帝夫只求問心無愧，所以從來沒有在意那些工作佔去他生活多少時間。

　　但自從巴奇失去七十餘年的記憶後，史帝夫驚覺平日那些不出任務的休假時光在必要時少得可憐，只不過巴奇一直都陪在他身邊，所以他完全沒發現假日與公事的比例嚴重失衡。通常都是一些佔用半小時左右的無聊宴會，一天內在美國各地跑個三五場，光是花在旅途上的時間也夠嗆了。

　　這回史帝夫幾乎是不管不顧、死皮賴臉把那些不攸關性命的任務全部拜託給復仇者眾人了；連東尼這個徹徹底底奉行不配合主義的億萬富翁，都讓鋼鐵人去當了幾回救火隊，參加那些機關政要虛偽到噁心的晚宴或新聞發佈會。

　　為此，史帝夫真心為大家的友情支援感動到差點痛哭流涕了。

　　不過，縱使有眾人支持，史帝夫完全放手的假期也只是可憐巴巴地擠出二星期。對史帝夫而言遠遠不夠，他希望能無時無刻陪在巴奇身邊，幫助巴奇渡過每一個尚未適應的現代生活。

　　他每天跟著巴奇去神盾局做訓練，在巴奇花了十天重新熟悉格鬥技巧並且精準控制左手沒把山姆打殘時，衷心為巴奇感到驕傲。

　　娜塔莎不止一次抱怨──史帝夫站在訓練室一隅、巴奇和山姆聽力範圍外的位置乖乖挨罵，因為她剛替史帝夫跑了一趟機密任務──他對巴奇保護過度到簡直病態的行徑，「他是成年人，而且，明顯有優越的社交能力。」她瞄了一眼經過二週訓練已經找回手感和身手技巧的巴奇，他現在正邊調笑邊和山姆過招，兩人嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲表示格鬥練習進入尾聲，「你不需要像惡龍守著財寶一樣守著他，他也不是黃金大狗嘴裡的肉骨頭，不會有人趁機從你口中咬走他！」

　　這可說不準！

　　史帝夫明智地把這句話嚥進肚子裡，不會有人想在大名頂頂的黑寡婦不眠不休執行保護某些重要人士的任務三十六小時後，還有勇氣挑戰她的權威。

　　美國隊長在特殊情況下或許會，但史帝夫‧羅傑斯還沒瘋到那個程度。

　　「我只是……」史帝夫垂下頭，「妳知道的，我得看好他。」

　　美豔的紅髮特工一臉『呵呵』。

　　史帝夫不得不更誠實一些，「……我想看著他。」趁著他還有這個機會的時候，能多看一時是一時，史帝夫非常懂得把握時間。

　　娜塔莎神色和緩下來，「你得試著接受，史帝夫。」她盡量放輕語調，「接受他可能不會再像以前那樣──除了跟在你屁股後頭，誰都不屑一顧的專注你一人。你得放開手，我不是要你馬上停下，但你不可能永遠把他死死攥在手心。」她少見地露出一個苦澀又欣慰的表情，「他得到機會了，這無關他想不想要，他從來都沒有選擇權，但他確實可以堅強地面對一切；或許有一天他會以詹姆斯‧巴恩斯的身份重新開始生活……重新愛上一個人。」

　　卻不一定是你。娜塔莎沒說出口的話他心知肚明。

　　史帝夫知道她知道，她總是那麼輕易讀懂人心，史帝夫一點也不奇怪她知道。又或許所有復仇者都知道，知道巴奇不再是以前那個只看著史帝夫就像擁有所有一切、只在史帝夫面前流露一絲絲情感的冷淡士兵。

　　總有那麼一個人，瞇起雙眼帶著笑容望向你的時候，你會感覺自己無與倫比、什麼事都能辦到；在那個人眼中，你能用雙手拼湊出世界，你願意付出一切來換取他永遠在你身邊。

　　對史帝夫來說，巴奇就是那個人。

　　曾經，史帝夫知道自己也是巴奇唯一的世界──那個被強迫洗去七十年前所有記憶卻固執頑強記住他的巴奇。

　　史帝夫彷彿又看見從巴奇掉下火車那一刻起，他就在等待的旅程終點。

　　當初史帝夫以為自己的埋骨處是那塊極北之地，事實卻是他一無所有地清醒過來，他不得不將失落、孤獨還有不為人知的悲傷深深包覆起來，因為生活就是如此。

　　不會因為他是從冰塊中解凍的美國隊長，生命之河就為他大開方便之門。

　　他必須重新適應環境帶來的變化，他找到了還活著的佩姬，找到了新的戰友和歸屬之地。

　　但是史帝夫找不回巴奇，無論他走到世界的哪一個角落，史帝夫很清楚他永遠找不回那個像夜空中指引他方向的星星的笑容，他悲傷無措地假裝自己很好，因為他必須如此。

　　史帝夫只能等待，等待他流於表面，令旁人欣羨、光鮮亮麗的生命走到盡頭。

　　畢竟他有四倍恢復力，不代表有四倍生命。

　　命運卻將巴奇送到他的眼前，送回他的身邊──

　　「史帝夫。」離開訓練場地的巴奇走向史帝夫，他向站在一旁的娜塔莎點頭替代招呼，得到她不冷不淡的回應時瑟縮一下，但他隨即扯出一如往常微笑，拍拍史帝夫的肩膀，「我們回家了？」

　　他依然愛你。史帝夫看著巴奇閃閃發亮的眼神。

　　巴奇永遠愛著他，但是那不一樣。

　　史帝夫知道自己應該將巴奇爭取回來，可悲的是，他不知道該怎麼去做。

　　他和巴奇會展開一段關係──史帝夫更願意相信旁人的說法叫戀愛──還是失去另一段記憶的巴奇主動促成。

　　一直一直都是巴奇給予史帝夫，史帝夫無需開口就得到想要的一切。

　　史帝夫接受了友情，接受了愛情，接受了巴奇賦予他對生命的意義與期盼。他不曾在巴奇身上奢望任何東西，他不敢。脫去一身代表美國隊長的制服，他仍舊是那個在布魯克林巷弄內期待每一次轉身都能看見巴奇的史帝夫。

　　史帝夫嘴上不承認，巴奇的笑容和打趣的口氣卻讓史帝夫相信他什麼都知道，只不過巴奇體貼他的自尊心從不揭穿而已。

　　所以史帝夫只能用一個笑容回應巴奇，藏起他小小的怯懦，等待巴奇不再需要他的那一天到來。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　史帝夫出門執行任務的時候，會拜託他的朋友照顧巴奇。

　　巴奇自認不需要，但為了讓史帝夫安心，他僅是嘟嚷著：「我可不是三歲啊，兄弟。」就順從史帝夫的安排。

　　第一次是山姆‧威爾森來陪巴奇，同時，山姆也是巴奇回到神盾局後的第一位格鬥訓練的對象。

　　山姆是一個幽默爽朗的黑小夥，嘴上功夫和他的格鬥技巧一樣老練，巴奇喜歡和他聊天，雖然他第一次見面──山姆強調第一次是巴奇拿槍把他當篩子打──就異常嚴肅要巴奇簽下條款不得藉故折斷他的任何一個部位，否則他絕對不當巴奇的練習對手。

　　最後是史帝夫出面當巴奇的保證人，山姆才同意。

　　不得不說，山姆是一個非常稱職的陪伴者。他風趣卻也十分體貼，忠誠卻不古板。他會在巴奇主動向鄰居打招呼後──說真的，他到底有多孤僻啊，而史帝夫居然都沒糾正他──鼓勵地拍拍他肩膀；也會在茶餘飯後閒到發慌時帶著巴奇去參加社區棒球隊充當後補打擊手，或是逼巴奇早起和他一起去晨跑。

　　與山姆相處是輕鬆愜意的，他擅長傾聽，然後抓住重點指引人往正確的方向走。

　　巴奇很高興史帝夫身邊有山姆這樣的朋友照顧史帝夫，當他因為這個想法向山姆道謝時，山姆笑著回答：「朋友之間是不需要為此感激，隊長是我的朋友，你也是。我只是照著自己的想法行動。」山姆抿一口手中的啤酒，彷彿不經意般繼續說著：「所以你也不需要勉強自己，隊長不會因此感到高興的。」

　　巴奇幾乎沒有思考就明白山姆在說什麼。

　　雪倫‧卡特──住在史帝夫家斜對門、讓巴奇眼前一亮的金髮甜心。

　　棒球比賽結束回家時，山姆見過他和她交談，當下山姆眉毛略挑，臉上浮現一種意味深長的微笑讓巴奇有點發毛。

　　其實巴奇也沒說什麼，他習慣性地誇獎一下女士的打扮十分優雅迷人，順便為她前些日子介紹了附近一間不錯的西班牙菜館道謝。

　　巴奇確實對雪倫非常有好感，但那也是因為她迷戀史帝夫。

　　依照他們聊天內容三句不離史帝夫，巴奇若是察覺不出她是出於愛慕之情，他這個布魯克林萬人迷可就浪得虛名了。他不止一次心裡感嘆這個羞怯的兄弟有出息、居然迷倒一個漂亮溫柔的女孩，同時也為對方似乎完全瞭解他和史帝夫的私人關係感到些微的難堪。

　　那種感覺真的不好，好說歹說，他也曾經是在戰場上出生入死的巴恩斯中士，現在他感覺自己像一個被史帝夫包養在家裡、不事生產還難相處的小白臉。而他這個當事人卻丟失記憶的某一塊拼圖，怎麼也想不起來他曾經和史帝夫出雙入對──上帝啊，救救他吧，他真的想不出更貼切的形容了──的生活點滴。

　　幸虧巴奇確定自己在神盾局還有一份工作，而眼前的女士似乎也是其中一員，才讓他不至於羞愧的無地自容。

　　巴奇並不介意這麼一位可人的女士不自覺地打探史帝夫的近況。

　　他甚至有了那麼一點──就一點點──想要拉近史帝夫和雪倫關係的念頭。

　　巴奇很愛史帝夫──他當然愛史帝夫，他愛這個頑固的小子就像他愛著自己弟妹一樣深刻以至於不可磨滅──所以巴奇想把世界上所有美好的一切都送到史帝夫身邊，包括一個在職業上有足夠條件和美國隊長並駕齊驅又迷戀他──不誇張，巴奇相信要不是雪倫個性沉穩又或者訓練有素，她談及史帝夫的時候會狂熱到像個高中女生一樣尖叫了──的漂亮女性。

　　就好像巴奇以前極力促成的四人約會那樣，他得確保史帝夫擁有那些幸福。

　　有時巴奇也搞不懂，不懂自己為什麼用盡辦法都想讓史帝夫感到快樂，甚至比讓他自己快樂還重要。

　　怎麼山姆就能聯想到一塊去。

　　「嘿，我不是想教你怎麼做。」山姆拉回巴奇飄遠的心思，「但是你得想清楚，什麼是你真正想要、不是勉強自己去做的事。你不能永遠把隊長的感受放在最優先考慮項目，那對你和他都不公平。」

　　巴奇眨眨眼，想了一會兒，「你很瞭解我，為什麼？」

　　「老天，我認識你兩年多了。」山姆轉動眼珠，「無論如何，我們是朋友，不常講話但足夠信任到把背後交給對方的那種朋友。」

　　「你是說以前的我。」巴奇聳聳肩，他不是想抱怨什麼，可是每當這些跨越年代的新朋友提起過去的事，他總有一種偷走別人身份的錯覺。

　　「老兄，人的本質是不會改變的。」山姆不贊同地瞄了巴奇一眼，「就算你不記得的事能填滿一座峽谷都沒問題，你依舊是你，無論好的壞的，就只是你。你還是那個頑強固執、心中蘊藏正義與良知的巴奇‧巴恩斯。」

　　巴奇簡直要笑翻了，「你確定你不是在說史帝夫，那個有成打勇氣、為正義不顧危險一股勁兒往前衝的美國隊長？」

　　「不，」山姆跟著咧嘴大笑，「我確定這是在形容你，畢竟，我只是轉述他說過的內容。你得知道，你曾經是前蘇聯最危險的殺手，當初讓你加入神盾局可不招人待見。先說好，不包括我和娜塔莎他們，隊長相信你就能證明一切。隊長用這番話堅持到底，才讓巴恩斯──呃，你不讓隊長以外的人喊你巴奇。那不重要啦，總之，你通過神盾局的觀察期，正式入夥。隊長沒有看錯你，所以，我猜你還是你，不會因為遺失記憶就不再是你。」

　　「我可不覺得我有那麼好，我只是，只是做了一些自己能力所及的事。」巴奇摸摸發熱的後頸，被人當面高度評價，自信如他也還是懂得謙遜。尤其當他的摯友不曾停止告訴別人，巴奇又是開心又是害羞。

　　「無論你怎麼想，在隊長心裡，你永遠是最好的。」山姆擠了擠巴奇的肩膀，「我知道你不會辜負他，所以你更要誠實面對自己，就算隊長會因此受到傷害，也好過你勉強自己。」

　　巴奇點點頭，「我瞭解。」

　　愛是不能勉強的。

　　無論巴奇多希望看見史帝夫幸福快樂。

　　他都必須為自己、為史帝夫正視內心真正的想法。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

　　巴奇有一個計畫──好吧，至少他本來有，真的有。

　　不知道為什麼，從巴奇有記憶起，他的計畫一旦碰上史帝夫‧聽不懂人話‧羅傑斯，就有九成──呃，他也想不起來剩下一成有成功過嗎──都是竹籃子打水一場空。

　　小時候巴奇教史帝夫遇到危險要快逃，他一身皮包骨、風吹就倒，不要逞強給自己找罪受；誰想到那個臭小子非但不逃，反倒挺起單薄的身板硬是往前衝，每每撞得鼻青臉腫、頭破血流還理直氣壯回嘴，「逃了一次就會永遠逃避，所以我不會逃！」

　　好吧好吧，巴奇早就知道如果光看正義感和骨頭硬，靠史帝夫拯救世界都沒問題。雖然理想是美麗、現實是殘酷，反正有巴奇看著他，再怎麼危險困難巴奇都會擋在他前頭，確保史帝夫安然無恙。

　　為此巴奇沒少挨過惡霸的拳頭，只不過後來變成別人挨他的拳頭。

　　長大之後，史帝夫的找死等級隨之上升。

　　他不管不顧地硬是要參軍，也不想想自己光長個子──雖然也不怎麼高──不長肉，兒時的一身病痛也不見好轉，還是瞞著巴奇偽造身分去體檢好幾次。第一、二次巴奇氣得不輕，吼著史帝夫想死不如現在就讓巴奇掐死他一了百了，卻也慶幸體檢人員還有人性沒讓史帝夫混水摸魚應徵入伍。

　　等到第四、五次後，巴奇心知肚明，史帝夫不可能上戰場，只要有一點良知，沒人會讓體弱多病的小個子通過體檢；巴奇這才鬆一口氣，在史帝夫垂頭喪氣捏著體檢單回家後，想盡辦法讓這個失意的小子開心起來。

　　然後，巴奇就入伍了，一○七步兵團的巴恩斯中士報到。

　　再然後，巴奇渾身是傷在納粹集中營的實驗床上感謝上帝，史帝夫永遠、永遠不能參軍。

　　最後，就變成現在這樣，一睜開眼就是七十年後，史帝夫不但上過戰場，和他並肩作戰過──咆哮突擊隊聽起來挺不賴，可惜巴奇不記得那些同伴，他為此感到深刻的遺憾──還成了美國隊長。

　　早在他從軍步入戰場的那一刻起，他就當作自己已經死了。他有很大的機率比家人先走一步，砲彈可不長眼。但是他仍舊不可避免地，為了時間帶走他大部份的家人偷偷傷心了幾天。

　　是的，大部份的家人，並非全部。

　　因為還有史帝夫，所以巴奇面對新世界並未懷抱太多恐懼與疑慮。

　　巴奇會萌生這股感慨全是因為史帝夫的舌頭，是的，就是舌頭，粉粉嫩嫩，平時看見女孩就笨拙的不得了、此時卻靈活的像一隻巴不得伸進巴奇喉嚨裡的手；巴奇不會說它看起來很美味，好吧好吧，它嚐起來實在比看起來美味多了。如果不是史帝夫吻得他喘不過氣，糾纏吸吮巴奇舌頭到幾乎疼痛還發出情色的嘖嘖水聲的話──巴奇簡直要向史帝夫高明的吻技致敬了。

　　這可真是……完全超出他的想像。

　　而且很糟糕。

　　巴奇的計畫可不是這樣寫的。

　　他的計畫很完美，史帝夫出三天任務，克林特在最後一天來找他玩。

　　為什麼是最後一天，因為克林特他媽的也要出任務啊！

　　其實巴奇在羅曼諾夫的保證下，已經讓史帝夫勉強同意他加入一個一天來回的小型任務，沒有生命危險，沒有恐怖份子，就只是單純的物資調度什麼的，時間安排在史帝夫出門的前一天。

　　巴奇為了執行任務去了一趟史塔克大樓作左手保養，準備出任務的克林特帶著東尼新研發的箭頭走進地下室。三個嘴巴不安份的男人就這樣湊在一起了，在閒聊兼保養左手的時候，不知不覺，巴奇就約好一個熱情放蕩的酒吧之夜。

　　事實上，巴奇還蠻期待的。

　　要知道他可是男性賀爾蒙步行機，要不是神盾局上下的女孩沒人不知道他和史帝夫的關係，找到一位漂亮可人的女孩和他進行一場浪漫約會根本不是難事。

　　三人說好這件事不告訴波茲女士、羅曼諾夫……以及史帝夫。

　　東尼警告賈維斯將談話保密，但是當天下午東尼就發了一段影片訊息告訴巴奇和克林特他去不了。影片內容簡單明瞭，波茲女士正面給東尼一拳，背景音效是波茲女士的怒吼，「我文件都處理不完了，你還有心思跑去酒吧！」還有東尼不斷解釋自己是陪巴奇去重返社會的求饒聲。

　　巴奇抖了抖，同時為看起來一直那麼高雅美麗的波茲女士能夠發出那種高亢尖銳的聲調感到驚奇。

　　任務平安結束，克林特和史帝夫也跑了外勤。

　　巴奇無所事事獨自在家待了二天，第三天晚上克林特如約抱著一袋衣物敲響史帝夫家的大門。

　　那個替他備好一套緊身黑皮褲和Ｖ領針織衫──克林特的說法是：老兄，女孩可看不上只穿Ｔ恤加牛仔褲的男人。不必道謝，我知道你衣櫃只有這些，我們可是認識兩年了──的金髮弓箭手非常懂得玩樂，一晚上就帶著他跑了兩間酒吧；巴奇得一邊應付女孩們──他依舊像七十年前一樣受歡迎，這點讓巴奇暗自開心了一把──把寫著一串數字和名字的小紙條──撕裂嘴巴他也不會告訴別人那些小紙條被男人趁亂夾了幾張──遞給他，一邊確保喝得爛醉到快要上吧台跳脫衣舞的克林特的每一件衣服都還完整無缺穿在身上。

　　如果巴奇還想看見克林特的腦袋在脖子上，他就得在羅曼諾夫──巴奇現在知道她和克林特在一起，她總是對巴奇笑得很溫婉卻沒像克林特那樣鬆口讓他叫她娜塔莎，而她也總是稱呼他巴恩斯──發現克林特頸邊多出來的吻痕消失前，把這嗨翻天的小子藏好。

　　好不容易拖著克林特回家，嗯，史帝夫和他的家，巴奇實在也醉得不輕了。

　　考慮到他的計畫一旦遇上史帝夫‧腦袋有黑洞‧羅傑斯，就沒有成功過，所以一匯報完任務就提早回家的史帝夫──巴奇強烈抗議，按照行程，史帝夫應該明天中午才回來的！──看見一地披薩空盒和東倒西歪的啤酒瓶子，還有為了最後一瓶啤酒的所有權在沙發上大打出手的巴奇與克林特──也是合情合理的發展。

　　兩名醉醺醺的優秀特工打爛不少傢俱，史帝夫費了一番勁才把殺紅眼的兩人分開。

　　史帝夫不得不把克林特拖進浴室打開冷水讓他獨自待一會兒，在確定克林特尖叫完不會衝出浴室再度發瘋後，史帝夫到廚房拿了一個冰袋，走到乖乖坐在餐桌座位上發呆的巴奇側邊，輕輕按住巴奇腫脹的臉頰。

　　「明、明天就、就會消失。」巴奇大著舌頭嘟嚷，他對此非常有經驗，摶擊練習時可沒人會手軟，而那些瘀痕和現下過量攝取的酒精從沒能留到第二天早上。

　　「我知道，」史帝夫輕柔地揉散那些瘀痕，「但我想這麼做。」

　　溫熱的指尖和湛藍的眼珠讓巴奇全身暖洋洋，酒精一定對他產生不少影響，哪怕他有血清加速新陳代謝，至少他現在還是醉得暈呼呼的。

　　否則他也不會和克林特先從棒球比賽判決開始吵架到為了啤酒打架。

　　這絕對是一個壞主意。

　　巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，無法控制自己的手指按住史帝夫在他臉上移動的那隻手。他能感覺到史帝夫的手指停頓一下，然後用一種緩慢到幾乎難以察覺的速度抽離巴奇指間。巴奇腦袋發熱──絕對的──抓緊對方修長的手指，讓它們夾著冰袋蓋回他的臉頰，並且為那種舒適冰涼的觸感發出一聲低沉的嘆息。

　　周圍太過安靜，巴奇能聽見史帝夫用力吞咽的聲音，他迷迷糊糊微笑著，為了尋找史帝夫佇立的位置而昂起頭，只是他看不清楚對方的樣子。

　　「我很想你。」巴奇咕噥著，這是實話，他真的很想史帝夫，兩天半不見這個總讓他擔心害怕的臭小子；就算史帝夫是美國隊長，他還是巴奇認識的那個史帝夫，巴奇對他的關心不會因此減少一分半釐。

　　下一刻，一股柔軟的壓力覆蓋他的嘴唇，他嗅到松香的清新，嚐到蘋果的甜味，當他意識到有什麼在唇上蠕動時，巴奇毫不遲疑地張嘴讓對方軟熱的舌尖滑入口腔。

　　太糟太糟了。

　　幸福，溫暖，安心，以及源源不絕的快感衝擊了巴奇的胸口。

　　感覺實在太好，好到他不知道自己想不想要這個──

　　史帝夫突然退開一步，連帶著水滴的冰袋都放到桌上了。

　　巴奇愣愣看著那個眼角發紅、嘴唇發腫正在小聲喘氣的金髮男人，完全沒有發現他在對方眼中也是相同模樣。

　　「我全身都濕透了，羅傑斯，你得想點辦法。」克林特發出沉重的腳步聲從浴室走出來，也不管自己全身都在滴水，一屁股坐在巴奇對面。

　　「我拿衣服給你。」史帝夫隨口應了聲，從巴奇身後走過時，悄聲說了一句對不起就鑽進自己房間。

　　史帝夫確實應該感到抱歉，不過這一回巴奇錯的更多。

　　所以巴奇不想聽見史帝夫為這件事向他道歉。

　　「我們，沒事吧？」克林特嘶啞的聲音勾回巴奇注意力，前者指指自己鼻青臉腫的慘況再指向他。

　　「這有什麼。」男人吵架不比女孩抓破臉揮巴掌，動拳頭不過小菜一碟，打完就沒事了。「不過，你得幫忙收拾──」巴奇比了一個手勢，基本上已經半毀的客廳正甜蜜地朝兩人發出呼喊。

　　克林特爽快地承應，等他換好衣服，隨即加入史帝夫和巴奇的收拾行列。

　　巴奇時不時瞄了史帝夫好幾眼，後者明顯閃躲他的目光，一旦對上他的眼睛，巴奇還沒說話，史帝夫就一臉罪惡感地撇開頭去做別的事。

　　而巴奇對這種狀況感到反胃與不適。

　　他們不能總是裝作史帝夫的目光沒有追逐他的背影，假裝史帝夫完全沒有期盼他恢復成那個愛著自己摯友的巴奇。

　　他們選擇漠視大象，在私下相處時不由自主橫隔出一道看不見的距離。

　　這不對，他和史帝夫不應該變成這樣，他們曾經無話不談，也曾經是彼此的依靠。

　　巴奇覺得應該和史帝夫談一談。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

　　克林特收拾完客廳就打算回家，因為沙發──克林特本來預計將就一晚的地方──彈簧跳出大半還折斷一支椅腳，爛得無可挽救只能報廢，但是史帝夫出聲將他留下，巴奇則是面無表情瞥了史帝夫一眼。

　　「你們沒有客房。」克林特痛心疾首地指出這一點，「而我絕對不會在任務以外的時間和男人睡一張床，Ｇ罩杯的也不行。」

　　弓箭手的神色無比堅定，史帝夫發現自己無從反駁。

　　但是在他吻過巴奇的一小時內，史帝夫真心不認為和巴奇單獨相處是明智的決定。

　　尤其是巴奇用灰藍色的眼睛不斷打量他，那道平靜的目光幾乎宣判了史帝夫死刑，史帝夫覺得自己無法單獨面對。

　　「你知道你不能回家吧。」巴奇一手叉著腰，另一手指指脖子部份。

　　克林特咧嘴笑了笑，「塔莎不在，明天──哦不，」他拍拍自己額頭，「好吧，隊長在這兒，塔莎不可能還在出勤。狗屎，我得去別的樓層躲一躲。」克林特俏皮地朝巴奇眨眨眼，「你聽說過塔莎和我共享一個樓層吧。」

　　「我還親眼看見你攬著她的腰一起出電梯，」巴奇翻了個白眼，笑著將克林特推出門外。「在我吐出來之前快滾。」

　　「愛死你了，兄弟。」克林特拋出一記飛吻，被巴奇無情地用甩上的門擋住。

 

　　瞬間，史帝夫孤立無援。

 

　　「好的，剩下你和我。」巴奇轉過身，站姿隨意歪著頭直視史帝夫的雙眼。「史帝夫，我們需要談一談。」

　　「很晚了……你不打算先休息嗎？」史帝夫試著不讓後退的腳步太過明顯，為了增加說服力，他動手拉扯身上的深藍色制服，「我全身是灰，該洗澡──」

　　眉頭一皺、眼睛一瞪，那是巴奇生氣的前兆，史帝夫把未說完的藉口嚥進肚子，他太熟悉巴奇每次在他幹下蠢事時、首先露出這樣的表情才開始大吼；巴奇突然吐出一口氣，雙眼微瞇，嘴角上翹笑得異常甜蜜，「史帝夫‧羅傑斯，你若是不聽完你會後悔，而且──我保證時效是一輩子。」聲調柔軟得像以前在哄女孩答應和他約會時一樣誘人。

　　而巴奇總是成功，史帝夫見證無數次，巴奇甚至靠著這份魅力替史帝夫找了不少女孩。

　　「呃，你、你想談什麼？」史帝夫看著自己腳尖，努力壓抑自己不要像只有五歲那樣，尷尬害怕時做出左腳搓右腳背的扭捏動作。要知道他自從打了超級血清成為美國隊長之後，從來沒有像此刻這樣傍徨無助。

　　「你和我，還有我們的關係。」巴奇輕聲說著，「史帝夫，這不像你，你必須抬起頭看著我。」

　　「我，我不知道。」史帝夫不想讓巴奇看見他哭喪著臉，「我，呃，我沒有大家、沒有你想像的那麼堅強，巴奇，我沒有辦法……」

　　沉默突如其來，彷彿一張冰冷無情的網，籠罩了整個房間。

　　「……史帝夫，你得抬起頭。」不知不覺，史帝夫看見巴奇赤裸的腳踝踩在他的腳指前方停住，那雙總是帶給他勇氣的手，輕輕扶住他兩側肩膀，「嘿，放輕鬆好嗎？我就只是想問問──」

　　巴奇不自然地噎一下，史帝夫眼角瞥見他用力吞嚥、喉結上下滾動的遲疑。

　　他小心翼翼抬起頭，看著眼前男人兩頰浮起一層淡淡的紅暈。巴奇撇撇嘴，用一個『你他媽就是一個欠揍的臭小子，但我還是愛你』的眼神不那麼認真地瞪他一眼。

　　「呃──這真的，不是我平常會問的問題。」巴奇抓了一下前額散落的頭髮，「但這真的很重要。不不不，你別用那種我殺了你的小狗的眼神看我！不是你想的那回事。」

　　史帝夫胸口一熱，「不是我想的……？」

　　「不是。」巴奇緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，「我還沒打算告訴你，抱歉啊兄弟，你吻我就像我養的狗舔了我滿臉口水一樣倒胃口，就讓我們打住吧。」巴奇長長嘆一口氣，滿臉無奈又委屈地看著史帝夫。「雖然我確定我對男人一點興趣都沒有。」

　　「所以……？」史帝夫摸不著腦袋。

　　「所以，我只問你一件事，你得完全誠實告訴我答案。」巴奇緊緊抓住史帝夫肩膀，雙眼帶著莫名的期盼，情詞懇切地問道：「……我和你在一起一年半，有沒有上過你？」

　　「啊？」果然和史帝夫想像的情況──完全不同，他有一時半會腦袋運轉失靈。

　　「就是操過你壓過你或是插過你！隨便你怎麼形容。」巴奇有點著急答案，「到底有沒有？」

　　「……沒有？」史帝夫試探性地回答。

　　「你為什麼猶豫！」巴奇急的跳腳。

　　「呃，我怕你的自尊心受傷……」史帝夫漸漸紅了臉，話題奇妙地走往這個方向簡直在考驗他的羞恥心，「事實上，沒有，你一直都很主動，唔嗯，我會說你才是有掌控權的那個……」越說越小聲，但是史帝夫憋著最後一口氣補充，「你喜歡騎在我身上……」

　　「操！居然一次也沒有！我他媽是失心瘋了嗎!?」巴奇罵罵咧咧推了史帝夫一把，看上去像隨時會給自己兩巴掌。一直令史帝夫著迷到移不開目光的英俊臉孔不知道是氣憤還是羞赧，紅得幾乎能滴出血。

　　巴奇羞憤地瞪著史帝夫，雙手卻突然去揭自己衣服下擺。

　　「巴、巴奇，你在做什麼？」別過頭不敢去看巴奇一眨眼就脫掉上衣袒露的精壯胸膛，史帝夫從不以為自己是什麼正人君子，但是他承擔不起自己壓抑不住欲望，撲倒巴奇的後果。

　　「我總得試試。」巴奇沒好氣地瞪了他一眼。「如果我不討厭你吻我，操，我他媽的甚至喜歡那個。」這番話幾乎是從巴奇牙縫不甘不願擠出來。

　　上衣從巴奇掌心滑落，織物著地發出柔軟的聲響，聽在史帝夫耳裡，簡直比戰場上的炮彈聲還響亮。

　　史帝夫揉了揉臉，復而瞪大眼睛看著巴奇面向他逆行退後一步接一步走向房間。

 

　　──巴奇正往史帝夫那張有加大床墊的房間走去。

 

　　這個認知讓史帝夫感到心跳加速，但幾乎讓史帝夫心臟跳出胸膛的部份──巴奇正邊走邊解開褲頭鈕扣；然後用一種可以殺死所有男人──哪怕是直男──理智的速度、緩慢卻又無比性感地一吋吋拉下拉鍊。

　　史帝夫彷彿被釘在原地，一動也不動，怔怔望著巴奇打開他的房門踏進一步。那個可怕又迷人的生物突然停下腳步，半側身的姿態毫不吝嗇地強調了那一大片因為肌肉拉扯而緊實的麥色背部線條，視線沿著細瘦腰肢往下移動，甚至能夠看見褲緣微微露出、讓史帝夫不得不嚥下一口唾液才能重新呼吸的性感股溝。

　　「滾過來，一發定生死，不來拉倒。」巴奇無所謂地側過臉，直接簡單又粗暴。

　　「……給我三分鐘。」

　　史帝夫慶幸自己還能撿回一厘米的理智想起他一身是灰。

　　而天上突然掉下一個大餡餅的原因，史帝夫無暇顧及。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　說不猶豫、說不害怕，絕對是騙人的。

　　巴奇甚至一關上門就開始腿軟。

　　越是這樣，巴奇堅信越是要在他被恐懼逼得跳窗──再次提醒，史帝夫住的樓層不怎麼低──逃走前，給史帝夫、給自己一個機會。

　　他和史帝夫太親近了。

　　近到從泥巴堆裡一起打滾長大，近到看見彼此的裸體──從小到大絕對看過好幾次──也不覺尷尬。

　　但是現在巴奇看著史帝夫站在床邊，上身肌肉健美強壯得像神的恩賜，下身圍著一條大浴巾卻掩不住史帝夫已經半勃的欲望，他只覺得腦袋慌得發暈。

　　媽的，沒有誰強迫你幹這件事，少在那裡擺出一副受害少女的嘴臉！

　　巴奇在心裡自抽兩巴掌，努力讓臉上笑容看起來自然如昔。

　　「過來。」拍拍床的另一邊，巴奇對史帝夫再次發出邀請。

　　史帝夫猶猶豫豫地咬著下唇，「……我不是傳統意義上的好人，我也會軟弱，會趁人之危。」他扯出一個虛弱的微笑，「如果……我可能沒辦法停下來。」

　　如果你後悔。

　　史帝夫聲音很輕，但是巴奇清楚聽見了。

　　「你覺得我腦袋發熱？」可能真有那麼一點，但巴奇知道自己在做什麼。

　　一個無奈的眼神拋到巴奇臉上，「你喝醉了。」

　　「你沒醉。」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，「所以我猜你更想把時間花在談心告白，而不是直接上床操我？」

　　「……我想，上帝，你不知道我有多想。」史帝夫的渴望透過嗓音嘶啞粗礪表露無遺，「但是我必須確定明天早上不會看見一張紙條留在床頭，然後大半年找不到你──」史帝夫艱難地說著，「那太傷人了，巴奇，我寧可保持現狀。」抱持無望的愛情，連更進一步的期盼也不敢擁有。

　　「我連褲子都脫了，全身光溜溜躺在床上就是想一口氣把你甩得乾淨？」巴奇哭笑不得，「如果我想這麼做，不必脫下任何一件衣服，我只需要拒絕你，你懂的，我才不管你是美國隊長還是電影明星，別笑，你有克拉克‧蓋博的大長腿加約翰‧韋恩的好樣貌，你只少了一個有眼光的經紀人。」史帝夫肩膀放鬆地露出笑容，巴奇應和著那個讓他心裡溫暖起來的笑容，「我會直接告訴你，你知道我會。」

　　巴奇不得不垂下眼睛，才有勇氣把接下來的話說下去。

　　「……我總得試試，」口乾舌燥讓他嘴巴刺痛，「這很難堪，讓另一個男人操我這種事，我從來沒想過。但因為是你，所以──我總得試一試。我想，無論如何，我們都不可能回到從前，那麼至少我得說服自己，我完全不能接受這件事。而不是在你吻我的時候……假裝自己一點感覺也沒有。我不能保證事情一定往好的方向前進，可是什麼都不做，事情絕對不會好起來。」

　　這番話讓史帝夫湛藍的眼睛為之一亮，巴奇為了掩飾不安，惡聲惡氣罵著，「所以你要就給我馬上爬上床，不要就轉身滾開，我保證明天開始絕對不會再為這件事煩你！」

　　史帝夫沒有回答他，那一張巴奇早就看習慣甚至閉上雙眼都能在心底描繪出來的臉孔，僅是用一種緩慢卻堅定的力道靠近他。

　　史帝夫的嘴唇很柔軟，不是像女孩那樣甜蜜溫柔的軟綿；巴奇猜想，大概是因為史帝夫太過溫柔，才會讓他產生一團綿花磨擦觸碰他的錯覺。

　　那一雙手就像他唯一一次的記憶中那樣滾燙，而且寬大厚實，輕輕托住他的下巴，讓他可以自然而然張嘴吞下不屬於自己的津液，並且任由史帝夫的舌頭愛撫他每一吋口腔。

　　他可以感覺到史帝夫的手掌如同膜拜般在他的皮膚每一處進行巡禮，胸前兩處肉粒被揉捏時，巴奇控制不住渾身一顫，史帝夫的舌頭與手指比他更熟悉他的身體，快感和溫暖的感覺漸漸淹沒他。

　　操！他不會不敢承認，肉體的歡愉和堆積溢滿胸口的情感讓他激動得想哭，要是他蠢到不能發現藏得很深卻確實存在的愛意──字面意義上的那種──是因為他愛著史帝夫才能感受到。

　　那麼至少在史帝夫往他後穴伸進第一根手指時，他就會一腳踢開這個陷入激情而氣喘不止的男人；而不是默默咬住下唇，任由對方增加第二、第三根手指，沾滿潤滑劑擴張他。

　　不過當他的屁股已經濕黏到準備好完全吞下對方欲望時，史帝夫咬著牙氣息不穩地附在他耳際悄聲詢問，「可以嗎？」

　　巴奇真有一股打穿對方現在功能健全、運作良好的肺部的衝動。

　　「滾開！」他言行不一地將那顆金燦燦的腦袋緊緊抱在懷裡，大口吸氣盡力放鬆自己。

　　那根又硬又熱的肉刃推開他的入口，推開他腸徑內每一道皺摺直達深處。

　　他控制不住那股靈魂被完整鑲嵌為一，熟悉又滿足的呻吟。

　　上帝啊，他是如此愛著這個緊緊貼住他、彷彿想將他揉進己身的男人；他是如此渴望這個男人挺動腰肢貫穿撕碎、再重新將他拼湊起來。

　　幸好，還不算太遲。

　　巴奇懶洋洋沉浸在歡愛過的餘韻中，史帝夫溫情脈脈地一下一下喙吻他佈滿臉上和背部的細密汗水。

　　吞了吞口水，確定自己能夠發出聲音後，巴奇費盡全身最後一絲氣力，小範圍挪動身體縮進史帝夫胸口。

　　「勉勉強強這也算是我和男人第一次親熱，你就做了三次是想殺死我嗎？」

　　史帝夫輕聲笑了。

　　隨即將巴奇拉進一個實在沒啥兒好抱怨的濕吻中。

　　好吧，至少明天早上史帝夫不用擔心什麼小紙條了。

　　昏沉沉睡著前，巴奇自我娛樂地浮現這麼一個念頭。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

　　「史帝夫不是來了？」布魯斯帶著平板電腦走進史塔克大樓的休息室，一眼看去，只有娜塔莎和克林特各佔沙發一隅。一個正啃著爆米花為愚蠢的喜劇節目縱情大笑，另一個則是慵懶卻充滿耐心地陪伴對方。

　　這兩位特工交往方式剛好是另一對的反面教材。

　　如果說史帝夫根本沒在乎過別人目光、私人時間簡直和巴恩斯像連體嬰；娜塔莎和克林特則是在人前有多遠就離多遠，好像怕別人發現他們的關係，會對彼此造成威脅或傷害。

　　要不是知道他們固定分享──克林特暗示過他，而娜塔莎對此似乎沒有意見，他想，這大概是他們表達接納他的另一種方式──同一張床，布魯斯絕對不會把兩人往情侶關係想像。

　　並不是說史帝夫像個黏糊的小女孩非得時時刻刻黏著自己男友，不過他自然而然表現出來的態度──你懂我懂、大家都懂，就是那麼一回事。

　　「巴恩斯在地下室。」娜塔莎輕聲回答。「他的手臂有個小地方要修理。」

　　「我明白了。」

　　「你真該看看那隻巨大觸手怪物被巴奇扭斷脖子的樣子，羅傑斯沒當場推倒他來一發簡直是上帝保祐了。」克林特不無驚恐地回想。

　　「美國隊長不會這麼做的。」他的表情讓布魯斯禁不住勾起微笑。

　　「謝天謝地他不會。」克林特嘴裡塞滿爆米花，「我怕我的手一抖，箭沒抓穩射中他就不好了。」

　　「巴恩斯會先扯出你的心臟。」娜塔莎中肯地指出。

　　「現在這個不會。」克林特笑了笑，「他跟我是好哥們兒。」

　　「你們幼稚的程度倒是可以一較高下。」娜塔莎露出美麗的微笑，只有在克林特面前，她才會不由自主地放鬆。

　　「嘿！那不一樣──」

　　布魯斯很願意聽下去，如果他有時間，但他真的有事得找史帝夫；隨口道別後，他拿著平板電腦走出客廳，搭著電梯去了地下室。

　　沒想到又撲空。

　　「隊長拉著他的小鹿去醫療室了。」東尼意味不明地笑了笑，雙眼盯著電腦銀幕上的數據隨口回應。「額角有一道小小的擦傷，被巴恩斯的頭髮蓋住了。你真該看看隊長發現那道指甲刀大小傷口的表情，我願意花錢付給巴恩斯再看一次。」

　　布魯斯腦海中完全可以想像出當時的畫面，有鑑於史帝夫在任務執行時的專業素養與集中力，任務結束後他對巴恩斯的保護欲更輕易上升到一種沒人敢直視的程度。

　　再度和東尼告別，布魯斯轉往另一個樓層。

　　第三次撲空，被告知史帝夫和巴恩斯根本沒來醫療室的布魯斯疑惑地皺起眉頭。

　　「賈維斯，你在嗎？」

　　【隨時為您服務，班納博士。】帶有英國腔的機械男聲在半空響起。

　　「史帝夫和巴恩斯離開大樓了嗎？」若是如此，那真是太不湊巧了。

　　幾乎沒有停頓，賈維斯的聲音再度響起，【半小時前，羅傑斯隊長和巴恩斯先生走進南側的淋浴室，目前沒有再度出入的跡象。】

　　「哦，謝謝你。」

　　畢竟撲空太多次，布魯斯雖然一直很有耐心──體質使然，他不得不總是保持心情平和──也忍不住加快腳步往淋浴室移動。

　　【班納博士。】賈維斯突然再度發出聲音，【容我告知您。】

　　布魯斯停下腳步，他知道不用回覆，賈維斯總是如此充滿人性。比起他的造物主，賈維斯更像一名擁有協調與社會性的人類。

　　【我已經在二十分鐘前，經過先生同意淨空南側淋浴室所在範圍的二百公尺。】賈維斯的聲音中有一絲狡詰，布魯斯相信自己沒有聽錯，【我不建議您在這個時間點尋找羅傑斯隊長與巴恩斯先生。】

　　布魯斯本想問為什麼，一瞬間，他突然明白了。

　　「噢，」張了張嘴，好半會兒他只能發出這個無意義的聲音。尷尬地咳了兩聲，該死的東尼，他一定是故意的。「史帝夫和巴恩斯……嗯，知道你在監聽他們嗎？」

　　【這個說法不正確，我並無權限監聽涉及隱私的場所。淋浴室、洗手間或個人寢室及特定樓層都不屬於我控管範圍。】賈維斯平淡地陳述，【我僅是在淋浴室傳出不適當音域時，第一時間疏散人群。】

　　「好的好的，麻煩你在他們有空時，請他們到我的樓層來一趟。」布魯斯抓了抓臉，一股迫切的渴望讓他想回到自己平靜又可愛的研究室，而不是攪進一對熱戀中情侶──這可跟他們的性別無關──抓緊時間在哪兒都能來一發的窘境。

　　【謹遵您的吩咐。】

　　布魯斯逃跑了。

　　然後記仇地想著要怎麼報復讓他如此難堪的東尼‧毫無良知‧史塔克。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　如果巴奇知道他和史帝夫在淋浴室來一發──可能二、三發，或許吧──的事不但被知道，還造成了小型疏散……好吧，他大概也不會覺得羞愧或害臊。

　　明明是史帝夫動手把巴奇推到磁磚上，連衣服都來不及脫就情色地舔吻巴奇的喉結鎖骨，雙手還非常不安份地撫摸巴奇被熱水沖洗泛紅的肌膚。

　　但巴奇就是知道被人發現會感到羞澀是史帝夫才會有的反應。

　　和喜歡的人一起享受性愛並不是羞於啟齒的事，雖然史帝夫對此事的積極程度超乎巴奇想像，光是他們正式交往──雖然沒有黏糊嬌羞的告白，他們確定關係可不需要那些──三個月以來，史帝夫實在有點運動過量了。

　　巴奇可不是在抱怨，事實上，和史帝夫在一起，他體驗到有生以來最完美的性愛高潮。

　　「你真是、迫不及待啊──」巴奇虛弱地呻吟，「就、就像……呃，輕一點，發情的兔子……操！」

　　史帝夫扳開他的右腿根部，他高高豎起的陰莖硬梆梆地夾在史帝夫和他的腹部輕輕擦過。史帝夫雙手用力將他壓制在牆面，被巴奇嘲笑過像怪物一樣大的陰莖對準他經過手指擴張的入口，淺淺地讓那處柔軟緊窒的嫩肉包裹住頭部。巴奇還在適應那股壓力與輕微的疼痛，史帝夫突然放手讓巴奇因為自身重量下滑，又緊又熱地將那根把他釘在牆上的肉刃完全吞嚥。

　　史帝夫因為過度親吻而紅腫的嘴唇貼在巴奇耳際發出滿足的嘆息。

　　巴奇可以感覺到火熱的柱身堅硬地頂住他，彷彿要頂到靈魂深處的快感令他有一瞬間的失神。

　　史帝夫吻著巴奇額角那道小小的擦傷，舌尖在那滲出一絲血腥氣味的地方打轉舔舐。

　　「……太緊了，巴奇。你得放鬆點。」史帝夫聲調破碎，架著巴奇腿根的手臂肌肉賁起，激動難耐得完全不像一個半小時前還在戰場上冷靜自持、發號施令的美國隊長。

　　一想到史帝夫難以克制地渴求自己，巴奇心底滿滿的是一股驕傲與快慰。

　　他緊緊抱住史帝夫強壯的脖子，紅得像要滴出血的柔軟唇瓣吻住史帝夫輕顫的纖長睫毛，滾燙的吐息隨著熱水噴散在史帝夫臉頰，他急迫地張嘴啃咬那一雙吐出炙熱喘息的漂亮嘴唇。

　　充實盈滿的感覺，巴奇為之嘆息。

　　他不是在床上含蓄害羞的類型。

　　史帝夫挺動腰部深入淺出地抽動時，那不由自主壓抑的呻吟更讓巴奇興奮，他撕咬舔吻對方厚實的肩膀，在前列腺被兇狠摩擦時放聲尖叫。

　　「操！他媽的，再用力一點！」巴奇貪婪地收緊穴口肌肉，那很困難，有鑑於史帝夫勃起時的尺寸比平時更為驚人，巴奇卻還是逼得史帝夫氣息紊亂，如他所願更加賣力撞擊，整根完全沒入巴奇下身那一處蠕動吞吐的小洞。

　　反覆抽插讓腸肉紅腫濕滑，每一次抽出都能看見洞口周圍的嫩肉翻出，還沒來得及感覺痛楚又被插入的動作帶回原處。巴奇被史帝夫頂得一喘一喘地，從鼻腔發出難耐又愉悅的嗚咽聲。熱力源源不絕由下腹蔓延，快感流竄全身，前列腺液像淚珠一樣從巴奇的鈴口滴出，他爽得腳指蜷曲、小腿肌肉抽搐痠痛，陰莖硬得發疼，雙手卻酥麻無力為自己尋求解放，生理性淚水溢出他的眼角，把他總是濕漉漉的大眼睛弄得一片模糊，咬著下唇可憐兮兮地向史帝夫開口索討更強烈的快感。

　　「上帝！天啊，求你了，更深一點──」巴奇胡亂搖晃頭，「嗯呃──就是那、那裡。」他不管腰部痠痛得像快斷成兩截，雙手穿過腋下緊緊攀抱史帝夫，手指深深陷入史帝夫背部肌肉，力道大得能留下瘀痕和抓傷；他不停扭動腰肢調整吞咬的角度，好讓史帝夫的陰莖每一下都能更深更重地頂到他的前列腺。

　　高潮如期而至，巴奇抽噎著射在自己和史帝夫小腹上，他搖開眼前點點星光，好不容易才把額頭靠在史帝夫肩膀嗓音喑啞地喘氣。

　　「哈哈……我都、都快死一回了，」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，抬頭迎上史帝夫按壓住欲望渴求的眼神，「你居然，居然連一次都沒射。」

　　「你累了。」史帝夫體貼地吻著巴奇泛紅的眼角。

　　巴奇費盡力氣才扯出一個壞笑，「你難道，不想射在我裡面嗎？」

　　在他體內跳動的堅硬物體代替史帝夫回答了。

　　「那就來吧。」勾勾手指，巴奇吻住他的男友。他的，男友。放鬆身體準備承受史帝夫再度加快速度將他拉入欲望的深淵。

　　最後巴奇和史帝夫總共花了三個小時才洗完澡。

　　並且為淋浴室外頭半個人影都沒有迷惑了一會兒。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

　　「你找我嗎？」史帝夫敲敲門，巴奇跟在他後頭一起蹭進布魯斯的研究室。

　　布魯斯怔了怔，他先是眼神詭異地在史帝夫和巴奇之間來回打量，又轉開頭望了時鐘一眼，他的微笑有一種超然的寧靜，彷彿自我理解了什麼，點點頭將目光移回兩人臉上，「是的，我找你和巴恩斯中士。」

　　「有什麼事嗎？」史帝夫心底發毛，下意識往巴奇身前擋。

　　「先坐下吧。」

　　布魯斯指向一張不那麼凌亂的實驗桌，兩名超級士兵一前一後坐下，他們貼的很近卻一點也沒有不舒適的樣子；無論布魯斯對這種到處放閃的行徑有何意見，至少他沒有像東尼或是克林特那樣誇張地表現出來。

　　「其實我想請巴恩斯中士重新做一次體檢。」布魯斯抓著自己的平板電腦，試著用最平淡的語調陳述。

　　「我不明白。」史帝夫一臉迷惑又警戒地望著科學家。

　　「我希望巴恩斯中士──」雖然在意料之中，布魯斯不可避免地皺起眉頭。

　　「我知道你的意思，我不明白的是『重新做一次體檢』的部份。」史帝夫的指節在桌面敲了敲，不重，但足以表達他內心的不滿。「他一直都依照規定，每個月去做心理測驗以及體能檢測。」

　　「是的是的，巴恩斯中士一直很配合，」布魯斯抓抓頭，「但是有幾個地方，我想確定。」布魯斯點控手中平板電腦，全息影像即時在三人面前浮現一份數據，「這是巴恩斯中士最近的資料。」

　　史帝夫瞟一眼，伸手在幾個條列比了比。

　　「體能和格鬥技巧數值變高，考慮到他從一個月前重新回到復仇者行列，我不覺得奇怪。」皺了皺眉，史帝夫敏銳地察覺布魯斯平靜笑容下的局促。「你不打算說清楚嗎？」

　　「目前只是我的推測，我不想為沒有根據的事造成恐慌。」布魯斯扶了下眼鏡，「史帝夫，你得放輕鬆，我們才能繼續談話。」

　　深深吸一口氣，史帝夫放鬆肩膀，「對不起，我知道你沒有惡意，只是和巴奇有關的事，我總是太過激動。」

　　「是啊，就好像我不在場一樣。」巴奇雙臂交疊，身體前傾笑著在兩人之間來回張望，「所以，我能問問為什麼嗎？畢竟我才是當事人。」

　　巴奇覺得很奇妙，他本人就在現場，但布魯斯顯然透過史帝夫決定他的事。而且依照兩人流露的神態，他們似乎習以為常了。

　　一向斯文有禮的博士陡然紅了臉，「呃，我很抱歉，我還沒習慣……」布魯斯小心挑選措詞，「一般來說，你不太理會我說什麼。我確實應該直接問你，如果你不介意讓隊長知道。」

　　「如果你認為我介意讓他知道，就不會找我們一起來。」巴奇笑著回答。他一向喜歡布魯斯，主動替他打了圓場。

　　事實上，巴奇喜歡那群自稱復仇者──現在他也是其中一員了──的人們。

　　克林特很有趣，他永遠歡脫的像十二歲，某些時候巴奇喜歡和他聊天，而那些內容絕對不適合讓羅曼諾夫與史帝夫聽見；羅曼諾夫很大方，在巴奇知道自己讓她永遠向比基尼和小禮服說再見後，有好一陣子連正眼也不敢瞧她，反倒是羅曼諾夫主動告訴他：「永遠不要為自己沒做過的事感到抱歉，那時候的你不是你。」這麼有男子氣概的女性實在讓巴奇敬佩到想下跪了；布魯斯很和善，他總是那麼聰明又冷靜，但巴奇可不會因此覺得他只有腦袋好使，他見過變身後的布魯斯，相信他，就算空手阻擋坦克車都比全副武裝和浩克對峙來得簡單；還有情商只有三歲的東尼，雖然他一看見巴奇的左手就一臉垂涎想出軌的死樣子，不過考慮到波茲女士不同於羅曼諾夫、卻一樣無與倫比的威嚴與幹練，東尼無疑是值得同情的。

　　巴奇很高興自己和他們是一夥。

　　布魯斯訕訕一笑，「我猜，你還是有不想讓史帝夫知道的事。」

　　這句話讓巴奇立刻警覺起來。

　　巴奇不去看史帝夫因為詑異而眉頭深鎖的表情，那會讓罪惡感抽打他的胸口。

　　「你猜到什麼？」言下之意是默認了。

　　布魯斯點了點手中的平板，他下意識望了一臉受傷卻不說話的史帝夫一眼，對著第二個浮現的全息影像說道：「我不用猜，數據會說話。這是你三個月來，是的，就是你失去記憶三個月的數據資料。」

　　布魯斯手指移過去的幾處數字出現標示，巴奇看不懂，但他知道一定不是什麼好事。

　　「我注意到這些數字的上升有關聯性。」布魯斯把格鬥技巧和另一個新出現的數字並排在一起，巴奇看著那個寫著『情緒穩定』的字眼，他輕輕嚥一口唾液，為上頭依序下滑的數字感到不安。

　　「還有體能和情緒反應。」布魯斯就事論事地再度點開另一個畫面，「一樣是呈現反比狀態。」

　　「也就是說……我的身體機能越傾向現在，情緒不安定性就越高？」巴奇苦笑著。

　　「首先，我為自己暗中觀察你而致歉，你獨自一人時常常表情緊繃；你不想讓人看穿，事實上，你在史帝夫身邊時幾乎看不出異樣，但你確實有了變化。」布魯斯再度瞟了史帝夫一眼，後者自責的表情一覽無遺，「依據你的心理醫生所說，你在試圖掩飾一些事，但是你的情緒反應越來越偏向躁動不安。我猜神盾局的醫生是最好的，而我們需要知道是什麼讓你的心理方面產生變化，才能評估接下來的療程該怎麼安排。」

　　巴奇不看任何人，他低頭看著自己的手指，略為不安地反覆按壓指節，咬著下唇停頓一會兒，才一臉為難抬起頭，「我……我不知道，我是說我知道有些事正在發生，但我不知道該怎麼讓它們停止。」

　　「具體來說？」布魯斯隨即意識到自己的失禮，連忙改口，「或者你更願意和你的心理醫生私下溝通。」

　　「說的好像那位總是笑嘻嘻的漂亮女士不會告訴你們一樣。」巴奇撇撇嘴，並不是不高興的那一種，更像是他對事情無法控制而感到沮喪，「說真的，為什麼史帝夫不知道這件事？我以為我還在他的管轄範圍。」

　　「因為會先經過我評估，才交到史帝夫手上。」布魯斯含蓄地微笑，「畢竟情緒管理方面，我是專家。」

　　「哦。」巴奇隨口應一聲，看起來有點手足無措。

　　布魯斯知道這份遲疑不會太久，就算失去記憶，巴奇仍舊是那個甫離開險地便無所畏懼跟隨美國隊長重新踏入戰地的堅強男人。

　　一直沉默不語的史帝夫緊緊靠住巴奇，整個過程中，他沒有流露過一絲憤怒。相反地，他看起來很悲傷。布魯斯明白史帝夫並不是因為巴奇的隱瞞而傷心，他只是為自己的無能為力感到痛苦。史帝夫的手指纏繞上巴奇微微顫抖的手，張開手掌穿過對方的指隙緊緊扣住，他不在乎布魯斯的眼神不由自主落在他們手指交握的部份，他只在乎自己能不能給在任何時候給予巴奇支持的力量。

　　巴奇輕輕撞了史帝夫的腦袋一下，兩人頭靠著頭，閉上眼睛沉浸在彼此的溫暖與關心，分享片刻的安寧。

　　他們真的是很可愛的一對。布魯斯暗自想著。而我們所有人都不希望這美好的一幕消失。

　　彷彿過了很久，布魯斯耐心地等待，等到巴奇兩眼睜開挺起身體直視他，布魯斯知道要拉起帷幕了。

　　「……大概二個半月前，也就是我和他正式在一起後沒多久，」巴奇捋開已經長及肩膀的頭髮，布魯斯不止一次聽過他抱怨長度問題，巴奇始終沒有剪回原來的短髮，「我，呃，想起了一些事。不僅止是我在神盾局看到的那些影片和資料，還有一些只有我知道、沒有記錄甚至連史帝夫都不知道的事。」

　　史帝夫動了動，下顎緊緊繃出一道弧度。

　　巴奇沒有試圖安撫史帝夫，他只是在布魯斯平靜的神色中緩緩說下去。

　　「我想起自己在集中營被一個金髮大個子救出來，還有咆哮突擊隊的那些夥伴……」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，神色透露出一絲傷感，「他們都是很好的人。我記得杜根、記得蓋比，也記得吉姆他們，我甚至記得我們在每一場戰爭中，把生命託付在彼此手上的榮耀與信任感。」

　　巴奇用一種彷彿在作夢的語氣，陳述著他在二戰經歷的一切。

　　他並不是叨叨絮絮像老舊的唱片機反覆跳針，他擅長用豐富詞藻和生動表情形容情境，布魯斯幾乎能讓他所描述場景從眼前浮現。

　　「然後我就掉下去了。」巴奇聳聳肩，狀似不經意提起一個小得可憐的意外事故，「在雪地上，有人拖著我……我沒看到自己的左手。」巴奇停了下來，他溫柔地望向史帝夫，捏了捏對方的手指，「嘿，我不想你聽見接下來的部份，那不會很愉快……」

　　史帝夫看上去都快要哭出來了，湛藍的眼睛發紅，鼻子一抽一抽，語帶哽噎固執地說著：「不，我要聽下去，你不需要自己面對。」

　　「你真是個討人厭的傢伙。」巴奇寵溺地瞪他一眼，「不要說我沒有警告你。」

　　史帝夫擦擦鼻子，學巴奇聳肩的樣子，逗得巴奇揚起一個微笑。

　　「好吧好吧，四倍的頑固對吧。」巴奇笑著低下頭，但是那個小小的笑容很快就消失了，變成一個刻板又淡漠的表情，「我記得他們在我身上做實驗，很多很多的實驗──」

　　冰冷的水沖洗他的身體，像動物一樣不著片縷被關在鐵籠裡，不知名的藥物一管一管往他體內注射，飢餓、疼痛、恐懼像一張無邊無際的網包住他──最後，他被冰在一個冷凍艙內，漫天的風雪是他最後的記憶。

　　那是一段漫長痛苦的過程，巴奇不帶任何情緒、一直維持著平淡又冷漠的語氣。

　　那就是布魯斯近期觀察到、史帝夫不在巴奇身邊時不自覺表露出來的樣子。

　　好像那個曾經和復仇者並肩作戰，卻只是因為美國隊長是史帝夫‧羅傑斯，所以他毫無疑問加入行列的冬兵又回到布魯斯眼前。

　　「你正在恢復記憶，連被九頭蛇洗去的那一部份，也在逐漸恢復。」布魯斯嘆一口氣，成功拉回兩人的注意力，「不得不說，這完全符合我的推論。」

　　「為什麼？」史帝夫搶在巴奇前頭提出問題，他嘶啞的嗓音，讓布魯斯抽出一張紙巾遞過去。

　　「因為，」布魯斯沉吟一會兒，看著眼前兩位彷彿只要他們在一起、世界上沒有任何事能夠傷害他們的朋友，為自己不得不說出的事實感到難過，「據可靠的消息指出，巴恩斯中士三個月前觸碰到的魔方──是九頭蛇仿造的東西。而它顯然正在巴恩斯身上失去效果。」


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

　　每一件事的始末，必然有它的源頭與目的性。

　　或許複雜，或許簡單。

　　總有一種看不見的力量在推動每一件事的發生。

　　比如說九頭蛇從沒放棄過改造世界的野心，比如說神盾局站在九頭蛇的對立面不完全是因為檯面上大義凜然陳述的正義；兩派的關係更近乎兩個負極相撞在一起，導至兩方的紛爭不斷，也僅僅是因為彼此礙了對方的眼、擋了對方的路而已。

　　你打我，我不可能白白挨打不還手。

　　九頭蛇不針對神盾局時，神盾局自然也無法去把藏匿在暗處九頭蛇窮追猛打。

　　但是，神盾局還是相當樂意去削減九頭蛇的力量。哪怕是一絲一毫，彼消我長，對神盾局總是好。

　　所以當一名被九頭蛇暗中綁架的物理科學家想盡辦法在某個據點向神盾局發出求救訊號時，神盾局派出了最好的團隊去營救那名科學家；基於安全考量與承諾過不再區隔管理，除了接收到訊息的希爾和寇森，福瑞指派任務時並沒有讓任何人知道那名科學家的特別之處。

　　科學家混在一群同樣被九頭蛇禁錮的人群之中，懷中藏著他在九頭蛇逼迫之下所研究出來的試作品，裝作普通人接受神盾局派來的營救。

　　意外總是在無法掌控的情況下發生。

　　科學家混在人群中跟著一名棕髮士兵逃跑，高大的金髮男人手持一面圓盾替他們斷後；三五個人彼此推擠令他手中的暗自拽著的三個冰藍色小方塊掉落其中之一，就落在那名戴著面罩完全看不見表情的棕髮士兵眼前。

　　棕髮士兵反射動作伸手去接，科學家來不及阻止、只能看著對方緊緊捏住那個試作品──並且倒下。

 

　　「事情的始末就是如此。」布魯斯抓抓頭，「神盾局負責安置保護那名科學家，很抱歉我不能告訴你們他的真實身份。九頭蛇處心積慮想要得到魔方的力量，但是目前所知唯一一塊魔方被索爾帶回阿斯嘉德，所以他們異想天開決定靠自己的方式重現魔方的力量，只不過他們還沒機會實驗成果，三個試作品就被科學家帶走，其中之一意外在巴恩斯中士身上顯示效果。」

　　史帝夫看著布魯斯表情尷尬地解釋，如果不是因為他向來敬重布魯斯，光用眼神他就能在對方身上戳出好幾個洞。

　　「你早就知道了？」史帝夫不常生氣不代表他脾氣好，事實上，他的個性倔強，在某些時候，也是可以脾氣大得讓人吃不消。否則他不會在巴奇掉下火車後，憤恨地把紅骷髏老巢挑掉。「現在突然告訴我們這件事，是因為神盾局終於發現那個魔方的試作品不完美……」他的聲音陡然降低溫度，「神盾局是拿巴奇當現成的試驗體，對吧。」

　　「不，我先前並不知情……」布魯斯在椅子上不自在地挪動，「我非常清楚被人當成試驗體的感受並且十分不以為然。」他沉靜的眼光看向相較於咬牙切齒的史帝夫、當事人反而一臉無所謂的巴奇，「無論神盾局如何考量，我相信沒有人願意事情演變成今天這個結果。不得不說，神盾局之中還是有真心視我們為友的人。」

　　布魯斯的話讓史帝夫想起二年前巴奇剛回到他身邊，寇森衷心為他感到高興，甚至一把鼻涕一把眼淚，哽噎著拉住他的手不停說著：「太好了，隊長。巴恩斯中士回來了！」直到現在史帝夫還是感激他在尋找巴奇這件事上出力不少。

　　還有希爾，雖然她是福瑞的得力助手，而福瑞在史帝夫急於找回巴奇這件事上持反對意見，但她仍舊提供一部份資料讓史帝夫不至於像沒頭蒼蠅一樣到處亂竄；以及一些史帝夫記得長相和名字，但是平時並無交集的神盾局特工，或多或少也在當時巴奇行蹤不明的情況下留意情報並且透過寇森轉交到他手上。

　　得到史帝夫沉默的認同後，布魯斯鬆一口氣，「今天我會坐在這裡向你們解釋這件事，有一部份是我個人的意願，因為我們是朋友，我希望能盡最大力量幫助你們。」

　　史帝夫的臉色明顯因為他的話而放緩，布魯斯頓了頓，「已經發生的事無可逆轉，我認為這個意外過失尚有解決方法。那不會很容易，但也不是完全沒機會。」

　　「什麼方法？」

　　「請索爾借真正的魔方一用，讓巴恩斯過往的記憶永久停止在目前可以承受的範圍。」布魯斯推了推下滑的眼鏡，「這不是開口說一聲就能辦到的事，就算索爾是阿斯嘉德的國王，魔方的使用方式事關重大，他會有自己以及對他的子民負責任的考量，我們必須要有被拒絕的心理準備。」

　　「我明白了。」史帝夫抿著嘴，神色卻有一種不容拒絕的堅決。

　　「我有問題。」一直沒說話的巴奇雙手交疊在桌面，下巴頂在手腕處，笑咪咪地看著布魯斯，「畢竟我是當事人，我得知道那個方法會不會把我的腦袋搞得一團混亂。基於那些記憶已經像科尼島的雲霄飛車一樣在我腦中到處衝撞，我真的不想再有亂七八糟的東西加入它的行列。」

　　「巴奇，你知道我不會讓任何事傷害你。」史帝夫的語氣和他的眼神一樣溫柔，他把手掌搭在巴奇肩上輕輕按壓，安撫著自己的男友。

　　「我知道，我當然知道。」巴奇翻著白眼，「但這是我的記憶，與其擔心總有一天它捲土重來，為什麼我不能選擇接受它？難道我得一輩子像躲瘟疫一樣躲著它？我做不到，我不是那種懦弱的人。」

　　「那不是你的錯，從來就不是你的錯。」史帝夫看起來不止一點傷心，要巴奇來說，那已經是心碎邊緣的等級了，「是我沒有抓住你的手，我應該──」

　　「嘿，打住。」巴奇舉起手肘撞了史帝夫一下，「停止你永無止盡膨漲愧疚感。我們是在戰場上，不是在訓練場哭爹喊媽的新兵；掉下去是我自己能力不夠，接踵而來的壞事是我必須承受的代價──」咬咬牙，他揚起下巴，神情堅強到連看的人都覺得疼痛。

 

　　「所以我絕對不能容忍自己選擇逃避！」

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　在史帝夫身邊，巴奇一直有回到家的感覺。

　　實話來說，無論他早先如何抗拒──好像他真的能夠做到一樣──史帝夫醇厚綿長的愛意，兩人會從最好的朋友變成情人也不奇怪；早在他們發展到這一步之前，巴奇想像不出這個時代除了史帝夫，還有什麼能讓他眷戀、足以讓他停佇腳步。

　　這不是在說巴奇適應不了時代變遷與生命在他無知無覺中大起大落帶來的衝擊，他一直都是比史帝夫那個石頭腦袋更能接受變化的人，可是有些人、有些事物，永遠永遠不會改變。

　　史帝夫說了愛他，就是真正、沒有任何轉寰餘地的愛著他。

　　一旦有了這個認知，就很難停止去思考可行性。

　　他愛史帝夫，幾乎是用著生命所有的熱忱去愛著這個兄弟。他想像不出自己讓史帝夫絕望心碎的樣子，那簡直比殺了他還痛苦。所以，他想了又想，終究不再去想，然後就變成現在這個樣子根本是理所當然。

　　他們既是家人又是伴侶，既是戰友又是朋友，兩人分享親密無間的感覺，也依戀彼此身上的溫度與氣息。說起來有點傻，但巴奇知道自己從一開始的順其自然，到每一次享受史帝夫的親近是因為他也愛著對方。

　　在經過自我審視後，他從來沒有對史帝夫隱藏這份感覺。

　　他一直年長史帝夫一歲，比起空有頑固倔強的小個子，他才是兩人之中更成熟更圓滑的那一個；他持續不斷、在漫長歲月中不厭其煩看好史帝夫，必要時候挺身而出替對方抵擋一切危險也是理所當然；那種根深固柢的保護欲，不會因為他才是那個被操到喘不上氣、在床上哭得連腦袋都暈乎乎的人就改變觀念。

　　儘管他知道史帝夫不再是那個會被揍進垃圾堆的瘦弱小子，但那不妨礙他保持這個品質看顧他的男友。

　　所以，當那些宛如鬼魅蟄伏潛行在黑暗中的過往回憶，在他重新適應並學著享受生活時，突如其來襲擊他──他十分合乎情理地選擇對所有人保持緘默。

　　閃回的畫面附在發燙的眼皮底下，好幾次他被眼前掠過一片血紅嚇得不輕。

　　那不是一幕幕像電影，映在眼珠上，轉頭興許還能記得一星半點、卻從來沒往心裡去的劇情畫面。

　　他的指尖可以感受到另一個脈膊漸漸停止跳動；唇齒間流洩而出的熱氣是冰天雪地中行走而過的唯一溫度；還有飄散在空氣中的火藥味──他不得不承認，每當狙擊得手時，那股濃烈的臭氣為他帶來難以抹去的成就感。

　　巴奇趁著史帝夫沒發現時吐了好幾次。

　　他不能回答史帝夫帶著溫和笑容的談天內容，只得揚起一抹微笑，把對自己作嘔的酸澀味死死按在喉嚨；有時他甚至得將帶著苦味的胃液嚥進肚子，才能在史帝夫起疑前巧妙地避開一個吻或者及時回應對方。

　　巴奇明白這份痛苦、這份遲來的審判無可避免，那都是已經發生、只要聽過冬兵這個代號的人都知道的歷史；既是如此，巴奇想不到有什麼理由多讓一個人陪他擔心受罪；史帝夫為他傷心難過，並不會讓事情變得更容易面對。

　　他可以獨自處理這件事，事實上，他也必須獨自處理。

　　他會在想起被關進冷凍艙連呼吸都凍結的那一瞬間渾身僵硬；他仍舊為每一次眼前閃過那些死去的人痛苦懼怕的神情時胃泛酸水；但那不妨礙他在直視史帝夫雙眼時展露安心放鬆的溫暖微笑。

　　他的笑容是真誠，是發自內心，因為看著他的人是史帝夫，因為史帝夫就在他身邊，所以史帝夫並未看穿他隱藏在笑容之後的黑色旋渦也是合情合理。

　　如果不是班納博士和七十年後那些稀奇古怪的心理評估揭穿他，巴奇相信自己可以維持表面平靜，直到他消化融合內心深處的愧疚。與其讓罪惡感侵蝕他，他更願意選擇用餘生來彌補無法更改的錯誤。

　　頑強不是史帝夫獨享的特質，他不會讓那些陰影抓住他，他不會。

　　事實上，被班納博士當著史帝夫的面前說破這件事，也沒有讓他懷有對史帝夫隱瞞記憶正在漸漸回復的歉意。

　　他知道史帝夫知道他並不感到抱歉，史帝夫也永遠不會為這點憤怒。

　　無論最後那些記憶為他帶來什麼樣的變化，史帝夫永遠會伸出雙手，穩定強壯地托住他。

　　而這是巴奇唯一能預想到最好的結果。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

　　雖然史帝夫和巴奇對在一起這件事是用認真的心態在看待，但那不代表他們總是睡在一起，哪怕巴奇的生活用品大半在他們的房間入駐，巴奇仍舊保有自己房間；在巴奇感覺不好、情緒不佳時，他會睡在那張單人床，希望史帝夫讓他獨自待著就好。

　　一開始是二週一次，再來是一週一次，然後就是現在這樣，一個星期裡巴奇有二三天會在睡前向史帝夫道晚安，自顧自走入那間比較小、但從來都是為巴奇而留的房間。

　　史帝夫知道巴奇睡不好，也知道他偶爾會做一些讓人愉快不起來的夢。史帝夫需要的睡眠比一般人少，聽力也比一般人好，他知道巴奇半夜會在房間內來回走動，細微的腳步聲踏在木板地上，在靜謐的深夜中格外刺耳。

　　巴奇在用自己的方式面對過去，他選擇了不受任何外力影響，任由記憶慢慢恢復的艱難道路，史帝夫沒有反對，事實上，他從來沒有質疑過巴奇的決定。

　　他看著巴奇變得消瘦蒼白，看著他最心愛的人失去臉上笑容，他能為對方做的事卻那麼少；他可以花上大把時間陪在巴奇身邊，可以在巴奇睜大眼睛卻好像什麼都看不見的時候輕輕扶住那個正在顫抖的人，但是他不能替巴奇分擔痛苦。

　　「我很好，我真的很好。」巴奇時常坐在沙發上，支起一條腿歪著頭露出微笑。

　　巴奇總是對他微笑，無時無刻，只要史帝夫回過頭，永遠能夠看見巴奇溫暖柔軟、烘得他整顆心都為之融化的笑容。

　　那是永遠不會改變的奇蹟。

　　史帝夫不明白是什麼力量支撐起巴奇溫柔善良的心，他知道巴奇的心在痛，用一種平靜的堅持在忍受疼痛。史帝夫什麼都辦不到，巴奇甚至得分出所剩無幾的氣力去顧慮他的感受。

　　史帝夫盡力去維持平凡卻樸實的生活，他會在每天早上微笑著朝巴奇道早，在巴奇迷迷糊糊揉著眼睛時索討一個甜蜜的吻。巴奇不是想要裝作一切都沒有發生，但他不希望史帝夫改變原本的態度。就好像他是需要別人小心翼翼捧在手心的玻璃娃娃，那種差別待遇，比往他臉上吐一口唾沫還傷人。

　　他們還是會一起過夜，卻不一定會做愛。

　　史帝夫很想巴奇，他想念巴奇就算不笑也微微上挑的嘴角，他想念巴奇懶洋洋地窩在沙發上有一搭沒一搭嬉戲般親吻他的感覺；這些親密的舉動並沒有消失，但是巴奇看起來如此疲倦，他實在不忍心在這種情況下讓巴奇因為自覺冷落他而獻身。

　　所以更多時候兩人只是互相依偎在彼此的氣息中，觸碰對方溫暖的肌膚尋求平靜。

　　通常這種夜晚巴奇可以睡得很好，他會在史帝夫懷抱裡沉沉入睡，他會在史帝夫悄悄吻他的時候舒展眉頭；他會緊緊──左手部份有點疼，但史帝夫不以為意──攀抱住另一具溫暖身軀，在睡夢中不自覺地縮進史帝夫胸前撒嬌。

　　如果這是史帝夫唯一能為巴奇做到的事，他真的完全不在乎只能在淋浴時回想巴奇柔韌美麗的身體與極度誘人的呻吟靠雙手自瀆。

　　巴奇不想給的東西，史帝夫絕對不會開口索要。

　　有時史帝夫會在半夜被一個強烈又火辣的口交弄醒。

　　他會看見那個本來睡在另一間房的棕髮男人，把頭埋在他胯部一臉不耐煩地吸著他的老二，閃耀著銳利銀光的左手以一種會讓他下腹乃至陰莖緊得發疼的速度替自己擴張；挑逗性十足地用舌尖緩緩舔過那對紅豔迷人的雙唇，表情冷漠目光卻異常熾熱的差異讓他硬得說不出話，對方騎在他腰間，扶住他的陰莖緩緩撐開對方臀縫那個小洞時，操翻對方是彼此唯一能夠思考的念頭。

　　此刻的巴奇只需要一場痛快淋漓的性愛。

　　就好像他們剛開始住在一起的半年後，巴奇主動邀請史帝夫的那樣。

　　巴奇什麼也不會說，卻完全向史帝夫敞開身體，給予他信任與依賴。

　　偶爾，巴奇會在睡前主動吻他。

　　充滿情色意味的舌頭濕漉漉地在他脖子和鎖骨的皮膚滑動，巴奇伏在他身上壞笑著啃咬他的嘴唇。他們會花上一整夜緩慢卻深刻地作愛。就算汗水黏膩的感覺讓人想要從濕搭搭的床單逃開，也不能阻擋他們雙手在彼此肌膚上幾乎飢渴的尋求慰藉。

　　「你可以開口，你應該開口的。」巴奇慵懶的鼻音像幼貓的呼嚕聲在史帝夫耳緣震動，「我也想念你，但我有時沒法兒去意識到這件事。」

　　這讓史帝夫心裡溢滿了愛意。

　　那是一種綿長寧靜卻無可替代的情感，是靈魂深處完整契合的觸動與圓滿。

　　彷彿他們生來就是一體──所有漫長的苦痛折磨，都是為了讓他們學會珍惜得來不易的相守相伴。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　巴奇在管理情緒這方面，還是自有一套方法。

　　那些不安定的因素、無法掌控的一面，全部被他藏匿在只有史帝夫看得見的角落。

　　他還是可以執行復仇者等級的高強度任務，他只是少了笑容、變得寡言，他仍舊是那個身手不凡、讓隊友交付背後的完美士兵。

　　所有人都為巴奇必須經歷的事感到遺憾，並且全心全意對巴奇表現支持。

　　克林特甚至私下向史帝夫說過：「我知道這不好受，但他會回來的。」弓箭手有些詞不達意地搔耳抓腮，「我說不上來……但是，我喜歡他，你知道我的意思，我有塔莎了。」克林特說著，「無論他變成什麼樣子，我還是喜歡他。呃，事實上，我覺得大家都喜歡他啦。」

　　史帝夫對此有說不完的感激。

　　他看著不遠處的東尼和娜塔莎圍著臉上完全沒有表情的巴奇，兩人一搭一唱調侃對方，布魯斯和山姆則是坐在沙發上溫和地微笑看著這一幕。

　　史帝夫想不出世上還有什麼地方，能比和朋友、和家人在一起更好了。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　那是一個平凡普通，天氣和平時一樣好的早上。

　　史帝夫和巴奇結束每天例行的晨跑活動，在山姆的抱怨聲中回家準備早餐。

　　趁著對方去淋浴的時間，史帝夫一如往常將兩人份的早餐端上桌。

　　巴奇的情緒還是反反覆覆，那些記憶在他腦袋裡不停旋轉亂竄。

　　當他想起一件美好回憶時，他會表現出情緒高昂的樣子，有一次他還問過史帝夫：「嘿，你和卡特探員約好的那一場舞到底跳成了沒？」在得到史帝夫有些尷尬──那時他還沒意識到自己愛著巴奇，他感覺自己就像被伴侶發現還跟前任女友往來的負心漢──的否定回答後，巴奇大笑著跳下沙發和他來了一場即興的雙人舞。

　　當他腦中閃過一些不好的事時，他只會不發一語，靜悄悄地坐在沙發上，胡亂地抓著電視搖控器轉台一整天。巴奇不會說是什麼事，他沉澱一切反應，只為了在下一個明天能夠更堅強面對未來。

　　而今天，顯然不那麼幸運是後者纏繞著巴奇。

　　兩人幾乎是相對無言在吃著早餐。

　　「你知道……我為什麼會走進你房間嗎？」突如其來，正在咀嚼培根的巴奇頭也不抬丟出這一句沒頭沒尾的話。

　　一時間，史帝夫回不上話，他弄不清楚巴奇是什麼意思，一臉迷惑地挖空心思回想對方在講什麼時候的事。

　　沒有得到回應，巴奇低垂的臉抬起一個小小的角度，灰藍色的雙眼不耐煩地盯著史帝夫，「我指住在一起的半年後。」

　　「噢。」除了無意義的發音，史帝夫紅著臉不知道該怎麼接下去。

　　「因為你愛我，很愛很愛我。」巴奇望著史帝夫的眼神疲倦還帶了一點冷漠，但現在的史帝夫已經不會再因此難過了。

　　他放輕聲音卻堅定地說著：「當然，我從來沒有停止過。」

　　白了他一眼，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛仍舊盯著史帝夫害羞的表情沒有移開，「……所以我發現自己還值得被愛，也意識到自己還有愛上一個人──愛上你的能力。」頓了頓，巴奇眼角疊起一個淺淺的笑紋，那很少見，至少在他沒有多餘心力去應付別人感受時不會出現，「所以我他媽的主動勾引你，因為我知道你永遠不會在一個沒有過去、沒有記憶的人身上佔便宜，我不想等到七老八十才後悔自己連你的老二都沒吸過。」

　　「那可不一定……」史帝夫被清水嗆了一口才吶吶說著，「你得知道，我才是把你操進床墊連話說不出來的那個。」

　　對面傳來一聲冷哼。

　　「我是怕你被我操到氣喘發作。」巴奇撇撇嘴，「而且一開始真的很痛，你要是在床上像個小姑娘一樣哭哭啼啼多倒人胃口。」

　　「嘿，從中途開始抓著我不放的人可是你！」他不是真正氣憤地反駁。

　　「渾球。」巴奇的神情像是想用手中的叉子挖開他的喉嚨。

　　「蠢蛋。」史帝夫揚起下巴，坦然回視。

　　兩人的眼神在空氣中對峙幾秒，史帝夫忍不住放聲大笑，巴奇氣鼓鼓地扭過頭，他笑得眼淚都泛出眼角。

　　在巴奇出於憤怒丟下叉子離座前，靠過去給了他一個親暱卻不過火的輕吻。

　　巴奇抿著唇，上翹的嘴角卻洩露他被這個吻安撫下來的情緒。

　　一切都會好起來。史帝夫微笑著。

　　盡管巴奇還陷入迷茫，盡管有些時候巴奇會躲著連史帝夫也不見。

　　但一切都會好起來，會好起來的。

　　因為無論什麼時候、無論多麼艱難──他們都會緊緊抓住彼此的手不願放開。

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊~這個故事結束了  
> 這是我第一篇盾冬中篇連載  
> 可說是把盾冬的所有想法都寫進去了吧  
> 如果這個故事能讓你喜歡,那我會非常高興的  
> 最後,盾冬大法好!!!!  
> Hail Stucky!!!!


	16. you're always in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 補一個最後最後的結束,根本忘記來貼XD  
> 中間兩個番外"竊賊"+"最後一支舞"收錄在本子裡未公開

1.

　　事情發生在平安夜那一天。

　　說實話，那有點糟，但更多是值得祝賀的一件事。

　　一開始是晨跑結束後，巴奇、史帝夫和山姆三人一如往常圍在樹蔭下聊天扯淡。這是他們的既定行程，兼之這次大家說好一起過節，所以他們討論得非常熱絡，完全沒注意到不遠處站著一名也是晨跑打扮的漂亮女性不停往三人待著的樹蔭下打量。

　　山姆主動提出自己可以準備一隻烤火雞，史帝夫還記得以前羅傑斯夫人烤薑餅的配方，巴奇拍胸脯保證這次蛋酒絕對是所有人不曾嚐過的好味道。娜塔莎說了只準備伏特加酒，克林特會帶華盛頓最負盛名的蛋糕，東尼供應場地就足夠好了。布魯斯原本婉拒大家的邀約，最後是偉大的波茲女士出馬，沒有她辦不到的事。

　　從某些方面來看，說她才是史塔克工業的幕後老闆，沒有人會反對。

　　三人討論到一個段落，不停在一旁打量的黑髮女孩趁著山姆被史帝夫拉起身時走了過來。

　　「嗯，我知道這非常突然，不過我想管它的，問問也無妨不是嗎？」她深吸一口氣，下定決心輕道：「你願意陪我一起共渡這次的聖誕節嗎？」

　　喔，很顯然這是一個約會，女孩張著漂亮的大眼睛看向三人之中肌色黝黑健康、一臉驚訝的男人。

　　「我、我嗎？」山姆看了看英俊到閃閃發亮的史帝夫，再望了望有張漂亮臉蛋的巴奇，不由得對著女孩重覆問了一次，「妳是在對我說話？」

　　她的眼神在一旁站得很近的兩人臉上轉一圈，「喔，他們確實是很英俊，不過他們──」她比了個手勢，「無意冒犯，你們是很可愛的一對，但是我更喜歡深色皮膚的男人。」巴奇聳聳肩不作聲，史帝夫為她率直的態度咧嘴一笑。「所以是的，我想知道你今天晚上有沒有時間？」

　　她眨著大大的眼睛，運動過後的汗水讓幾縷髮絲貼在粉嫩的臉頰上，她充滿期待望著山姆。

　　史帝夫認得她，她是幾個月前開始在這裡跑步的一位年輕女性。每每和山姆錯身而過，她總是露出甜美的笑容。那個笑容也令孤家寡人的山姆不由自主在那張漂亮臉蛋與窈窕背影多瞥了幾眼。

　　他們會是很相襯的一對，史帝夫想著。

　　顯然巴奇也是這麼想。

　　「喲，老兄，你怎麼還不答應這位美麗的女士。」巴奇嗤嗤笑著，左手往山姆背部拍了一下。

　　「我們說好──」山姆向來是一位誠信的人，就算美色在前，也不會損害他這份優良品質。

　　「嘿，別在意。」史帝夫連忙接腔，「重要的是，你可別讓女士失望了。」他邊說邊露出鼓勵的笑容。

　　於是，山姆半是愧疚、半是欣喜地得到了一個新的約會。

　　他再三強調烤火雞還是會送到史塔克大樓才揮手道別，開開心心和那位漂亮女孩開始討論約會行程。

　　這時史帝夫和巴奇還不知道，山姆僅是 **目前** 第一個在平安夜脫隊的隊友。

 

 

2.

　　沒有人會想在薑餅裡嚐到汗味，哪怕是美國隊長── _巴奇提出寇森或許會出大錢買下，被史帝夫用不那麼確定的乾笑反駁這個想法_ ──留下的汗水也不行。

　　理所當然，史帝夫在準備著手做薑餅前洗了一個清爽的澡。

　　前提是，忽略巴奇幾乎是帶著惡意竄入浴室，舔舐泛著水光的嘴唇挑逗誘惑他這件事的話。

　　巴奇貓著腰溜進浴室並沒有嚇到他，事實上，巴奇這麼幹也不是第一次。他一把將史帝夫推到灑著熱水的蓮篷頭下，被熱水打濕的手指情色地劃過史帝夫的鎖骨，巴奇咂咂嘴，吻住史帝夫濕漉漉的雙唇，雙手在對方赤身裸體的完美曲線上游走。

　　史帝夫一向無法抗拒巴奇的熱情，他脫去巴奇濕透的Ｔ恤與運動長褲，火熱的手心握住撐起內褲的柱狀物來回擼動。史帝夫糾纏在他唇舌間滑動的柔軟肉塊，近乎貪婪地從那張紅潤飽滿的雙唇內奪取津液，巴奇微弱卻享受的呻吟細細縈繞耳際，一冷一熱的雙臂環繞被熱水沖洗而發燙的頸部。

　　水珠滑過他挺立的乳頭，他放蕩甜蜜地在史帝夫同樣硬起的乳尖來回磨蹭，舔了舔史帝夫發紅的耳緣，低沉沙啞的嗓音挑釁似地輕聲說著最下流的情話。

　　「你還不打算用你的大傢伙捅進我又熱又緊的屁股嗎？」

　　巴奇竊笑著，他很清楚在這種情況下，史帝夫從來沒有成功拖延過一秒鐘。

　　史帝夫一把扯掉卡在巴奇胯骨的布料，形狀完美的陰莖彈跳晃動打在史帝夫緊實的小腹上，史帝夫有一股想彎下腰的衝動，他想跪在那根漂亮的陰莖前深深含住吸吮它，但是更迫切的欲望讓他的手指擦過已經滴出前液的鈴口，沿著挺翹的臀部探入後方正在一張一閤的入口。

　　他吻住巴奇大口喘氣的嘴唇，流漣忘返似地叼住被吻得紅腫發漲的下唇，在巴奇因為被二根手指剪開後穴發出不適的喘息時，安撫地喙吻巴奇發顫的眼瞼。

　　史帝夫嚐不到巴奇汗水的味道。

　　熱水源源不絕灑在兩人身上，他舔吻啃咬巴奇美麗的頸部曲線，在不停起伏的胸口留下一個又一個吻痕，下腹熱得像一團火在燒，燙得他又快又狠地用自己的陰莖往巴奇被支起一條腿方便他頂到最深處的洞口來回頂弄。

　　「……不、不行了，嗯……你得、得慢──唔啊……」破碎的求饒聲根本傳不進史帝夫耳內，巴奇全身軟攤在不停用碩大前端操弄衝撞他的前列腺的金髮男人身上，「你、你慢一點……」巴奇顫著嗓子一臉委屈地舔了舔嘴唇，他的男友再不緩一緩，在高潮來臨之前，他怕他會先被過度強烈的快感逼得抽不上氣。

　　「……是你，呼──」史帝夫掐緊巴奇腿根，緊貼在渾身發燙的棕髮男人身上長長呼出一口氣，「是你先開始的。」吻了吻巴奇悔不當初── _但下次依舊會發生_ ──而泛紅的眼角，他親暱地用鼻尖在對方佈滿水珠的鼻子蹭了蹭，「所以，不行。」

　　不等巴奇怒吼咒罵他是個無賴渾球，史帝夫身體力行將他說出口的話實踐。

　　他加快速度與力道將陰莖頂到最深處，狠狠碾過巴奇體內最敏感脆弱的地方，直到巴奇一抽一抽哭叫著射在他腹部，感受對方因高潮全身緊繃，夾住他的那一圈肌肉與濕軟的腸道毫無空隙包裹絞緊他的陰莖，他才放緩速度，溫柔卻不容置喙地繼續操弄那副柔軟無力的身軀，在射精前一刻抽身，讓乳白色的濁液淫靡地噴在巴奇僵硬顫抖的腿根與恥毛間。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　他避免了事後處理到最後極有可能再來一次的困擾，抱著全身無力的情人回房穿上衣服後又回去洗一次澡。

　　大抵來說，史帝夫清爽又滿足地甩著毛巾走出浴室。

　　已經坐在沙發上的巴奇抱著右腿，冷哼一聲故意不去回應史帝夫落在他頰邊的吻。

　　「我們可以開始烤薑餅了，你應該也很想念我母親的薑餅味道吧。」

　　巴奇瞪了他一眼，再度為自己當初怎麼不趁眼前男人還是個瘦小子時期掐死他而扼腕不已。

　　但他確實，嗯，想念羅傑斯夫人總是一臉疲倦卻在看見他時露出的甜美笑容。

　　還有她再怎麼忙碌也會在聖誕節為巴奇和史帝夫烤好一些小薑餅的美好回憶。

　　撇撇嘴，巴奇扶著酸軟的腰肢直起身，踢了史帝夫屁股一腳算是合好了。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　薑餅烤得很成功。

　　扣除超級士兵的超級體能與高強度任務，他們和平常人一樣，該吃飯的時候吃飯、該睡覺的時候──好吧，或許他們需要的睡眠比一般人少上那麼一些。但終究，除去與外星人或邪惡組織交手的時候，他們不可能三餐都吃外食。

　　雖然手藝比不上東尼每次聚會時準備的主廚料理，但是溫暖可口也足以令這兩位並不熱愛現代速食的男士時不時在家裡開伙下廚。

　　按著史帝夫記憶中、母親烤薑餅的配方，成功完成任務不是什麼難事。

　　他們還花了一點時間把那些撒上糖霜的小餅乾── _像小時候一樣_ ──搭建成一棟香氣宜人的小房子。

　　就算巴奇在薑餅烤好以及搭建薑餅屋時一邊偷吃一邊塞到史帝夫嘴裡，烤好的份量帶到史塔克大樓也足夠讓所有人都嚐一嚐美國隊長家傳的好手藝。

　　調製蛋酒的時候，巴奇將史帝夫趕出廚房，揚言他的特製蛋酒可不打算被人偷學。或許鮮有人比史帝夫更瞭解自由平等、尊重與寬容的涵義，他活脫脫就像漫畫書裡── _他本來就是_ ──走出來的美國隊長；但那不妨礙史帝夫在多年摯友以及終身伴侶面前時流露出旁人想像不到的孩子氣。

　　「嘿，巴恩斯，我以為我和你之間沒有秘密。」史帝夫用力眨眨眼，捂住胸口裝模作樣扯出一個既震驚又心碎的表情。

　　「收起你的狗狗眼，」巴奇舔了一口湯匙裡的酒液，一邊用身體擋住金髮男人拼命想看清他倒了多少份量的淡蘭姆酒的視線，一邊冷哼著：「如果你還是五呎四吋的 **小史帝夫** 或許還有用，現在，滾出我的廚房。」

　　「或許我可以幫你攪拌雞蛋、牛奶和糖？」史帝夫猶不死心地睜大他泛藍的眼睛。「你知道我會是很好的幫手。」

　　「羅傑斯，」巴奇好氣又好笑，啪地一聲把湯匙拍在料理檯上。「就算你一秒鐘就能把雞蛋打出花，還是 **滾** 。」巴奇刻意咬重那個字，隨手拿起一顆雞蛋在手中拋。

　　他瞇起灰藍色的漂亮大眼睛，格外柔和的口吻與表情完全相反；史帝夫認得那個表情，知道自己若是再多做糾纏，那顆握在巴奇手心的雞蛋下一秒就會砸到他腦門上。

　　史帝夫縮縮肩膀摸摸鼻子，趕在那顆雞蛋用在不適當的地方前、灰溜溜地跑到客廳沙發乖乖坐下。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　在家裡的感覺太放鬆，史帝夫沒有意識到自己睡著了。

　　直到一種輕柔溫熱的觸感落在唇上，他才迷迷糊糊揉著眼睛、伸出手臂把倚在沙發旁的棕髮男人攬入懷裡。

　　「幾點了？」他的手指穿過細滑芳香的髮絲，一下一下喙吻那對總是叫他分心的柔軟唇瓣。

　　「蛋酒再一會兒就能拿出冰箱，足夠久了。」巴奇看起來心情不錯，上翹的唇角讓他像一隻微笑的貓咪，棗紅色舌尖戲鬧地細細舔舐史帝夫唇上細紋，卻在對方加重呼吸情動前抽身離開。「你得換一點不同的打扮，要是讓你像平時那樣──」巴奇在史帝夫身上比了比，「羅傑斯夫人和我會羞愧得抬不起頭的。」

　　「我以為無論我變成什麼樣子，你都愛我。」史帝夫面帶笑容任由巴奇拉他走進寢室，站在衣櫃前看著巴奇打開一櫃衣物挑選。

　　「當然當然，」巴奇拿出一件絲綢襯衫在他身上比劃，「我是如此愛你，以至我無法眼睜睜看著你穿得像我祖父──哦不，老巴恩斯先生要是知道我拿你和他相提並論會很傷心的。」巴奇一臉哀傷的表情逗樂了他，他像櫥窗裡的展示人偶那樣，任由巴奇把不知何時替他採購的大量衣物住身上掛。

　　事實上，他對穿著打扮真的沒有概念，只要能讓巴奇開心，就算套上垃圾袋他也能當成燕尾服般自信滿滿地踏入宴會。

　　當然，這是一種比喻。

　　巴奇不會真的讓史帝夫穿垃圾袋出門。

　　那對布魯克林最受歡迎的小伙子的品味是種侮辱。

　　最後巴奇替自己選了淺棕色的Ｖ領針織衫，黑色牛仔褲將他又長又直的雙腿包得又緊又迷人，腳上穿搭一雙俐落的短靴，哪怕提著一大桶蛋酒，巴奇依舊完美得像從畫像裡走出來的王子；史帝夫手上捧著薑餅屋和一大盒小薑餅，穿著淺藍襯衫、米白色休閒褲，再搭上黑色皮鞋和深色外套，襯得他的藍眼更藍、金髮更亮，一改他平日── _因為不是他搭配的_ ──穿著的簡約風格。

　　「完美，」巴奇笑著在史帝夫頰邊用力吻一下，手指滑過史帝夫頸後那塊皮膚，替自己不怎麼打扮的男友翻正衣領。「一定會有很多女孩想和你跳舞的。」

　　「前提是，我得從東尼或克林特手中搶到跳舞卡。」史帝夫笑著回吻巴奇不由自主閉上的眼睛，「不過考慮到我的舞伴不怎麼有機會陪我跳舞，我更願意把時間留給他。」

　　巴奇用肩膀撞他一下，「好吧好吧，考慮到你極有可能踏傷波茲女士或娜塔莎，我只得替兩位女士代勞了。」

　　史帝夫實在看不得他撇嘴的小動作，忍不住又在那對上挑的豐潤唇瓣輕咬一口。惹得巴奇邊喘邊推開他，「兄弟，再不出門我們真的會遲到了。」他不甘勢弱反咬對方舌肉，迫使史帝夫下意識追逐他的舌尖吃痛地縮回，順勢從男人面前溜開。

　　巴奇微笑著走在前頭，不時回頭張望身後的金髮男人有沒有跟上，史帝夫加快腳步趕上他，兩人肩擠著肩往史塔克大樓出發。

 

 

3.

　　「好的，我明白。」史帝夫朝巴奇露出一個無奈神色，巴奇抱著裝滿蛋酒的保溫桶用唇形詢問『很嚴重？』。史帝夫按著電話微笑搖頭要他別擔心，手機另一端隱約傳來克林特的高聲抱怨，「塔莎，會有下次機會的，別放在心上。」

　　巴奇偷笑著，幾乎可以想像通話另一端的紅髮女性狠瞪一眼刻意嚷著：『要我內疚得等下輩子了。』的嚴厲口吻。

　　結束通話後，巴奇用膝蓋碰了碰同坐在計程車── _他們的物品太多，不合適騎機車_ ──後座的史帝夫。

　　「臨時任務？」

　　「是啊，她讓我向你道歉，並且表示她和克林特非常遺憾不能嚐到蛋酒和薑餅。」史帝夫掛在臉上的微笑看起來有點失望。依史帝夫的性格不可能不體諒兩人為了國家效力而失約，只不過不能與友人一同過節而失望在所難免罷了。

　　史帝夫沒有提到任務內容，事實上，巴奇相信依娜塔莎的職業操守，就算是最親密的情人，若不是執行同一個任務也休想從她那張美得引人想一親芳澤的嘴唇裡撬出一字半句。

　　「好消息是他們準備好的聖誕禮物預定好在一小時前送到史塔克大樓了，」他看了手機一眼，「山姆也把火雞與禮物送過去了，至少我們不必擔心襪子裡找不到糖果。」他拿起手機畫面支在巴奇眼前，那個爽朗小伙子滿滿的歉意與祝福透過黑底白字的簡訊內容傳遞到巴奇心裡。

　　「他是個好伙伴，希望他今晚一切順利。」

　　山姆不像東尼那樣口無遮欄，不像娜塔莎那樣冷傲難馴，不像克林特那樣歡脫好動，也不像班納博士那樣壓抑沉靜。或許在所有復仇者當中他看似平凡，但對所有伙伴來說，山姆平易近人又體貼的部份也值得他們這群在社會邊緣游走的異端者心存感激。

　　「一定會的。」史帝夫捏了捏巴奇的手心，兩人相視一笑。

　　他們很幸運，在跨過七十幾年的光陰還能重新找到彼此相守相伴。

　　巴奇在下車後遞給司機額外小費，換來略為肥胖的中年男人一個微笑與一句聖誕快樂。

　　「你也是。」巴奇揮手看著車子開走。

　　史帝夫挪不出手，只是靠著巴奇在他耳緣輕吻，「我們上去吧。」

　　他們從以前參軍到現在加入復仇者的目的只有一個──讓所有人都能擁有平凡卻幸福快樂的生活。哪怕陌生人的一個微笑、一聲祝福，就能讓他們知道自己的努力沒有白費。

　　一走進史塔克大樓最高樓層，滿是聖誕氣氛卻不過份的裝飾隨即讓兩人感受到過節的暖意。一棵成年人高的深綠塔松── _頂端放了一顆閃亮星星，枝葉上掛著小熊、鈴鐺和彩帶_ ──下堆放好幾個色彩鮮豔的禮物盒，它們有著星星、聖誕襪或彩色條紋那些屬於節日風格的包裝紙，史帝夫與巴奇前幾天為大家挑選的禮物也和娜塔莎他們一樣由店家送來而夾雜其中。

　　因為有空調，所以爐火這方面倒是不可能實現，但兩人仍舊看見四面被壁紙掩蓋的牆面有其中之一被貼上壁爐花色，看起來就像所有人會圍坐在那面紅磚牆前的毛料地毯上喝酒談天。

　　房間中心的長桌上佈滿食物，山姆的火雞── _盤子前放置的小卡用漂亮的草體字寫著山姆的名字_ ──在中央，各種小點心與沙拉盤漂亮又迷人，數量多得像是慷慨的主人── _東尼確實是_ ──絕不虧待自己的賓客；按照人數擺放八人份的餐具整整齊齊，幾瓶叫不出名字但一看就很昂貴的香檳堆在菜餚之間。

　　整個房間看起來舒適又溫暖，考慮到東尼平時的作派，兩人不用細想就知道一定是波茲女士的功勞。

　　但是，房間內燈火通明，放眼望去卻空無一人讓史帝夫和巴奇站在門邊有些手足無措。

　　「歡迎，羅傑斯隊長、巴恩斯先生。」賈維斯的英國腔適時響起招呼兩人，「請不要感到拘束，波茲女士已經進入電梯，估計五分鐘後就會到達。」

　　兩人這才鬆一口氣，急忙把薑餅和蛋酒放在長沙發旁的矮桌上。

　　不一會兒，波茲女士果然出現。

　　門滑開的一瞬間，巴奇忍不住發出驚嘆。

　　站在門口的女士穿著一襲連身低胸小禮服，珍珠黑的光澤將她漂亮的身材曲線襯托而出；柔順的深紅髮絲盤在腦後，幾縷細髮隨意垂落在耳際與前額，配上小巧的珍珠耳環更顯得她容姿高雅不凡。

　　「您今晚比平時更加耀眼。」巴奇快步上前，執起她的手背落下一吻，換來她盈盈一笑。

　　「哇噢，」小辣椒笑著望了史帝夫一眼，史帝夫聳聳肩，一副拿巴奇沒輒的模樣，「希望隊長別介意我從你的中士嘴裡得到誇獎。」

　　「怎麼會，他說的全是事實。」史帝夫同樣在她手背輕吻一下。

　　「讓你們久等了，東尼和布魯斯從兩天前就在研究一個項目，直到今天稍早才各自回房。」她撫過史帝夫的手臂，「我很抱歉，史塔克集團在今晚資助的一個募款晚會我一定得出席，不然我就得看著東尼在晚會上嘲諷所有人，然後不得不在第二天一一發函致歉。」她轉動腕錶看一眼，「已經過了兩小時，我保證那兩位紳士會在三十分鐘內衣著光鮮地出席。賈維──」

　　「不，千萬不要！」一聽到東尼和班納博士只休息兩小時，巴奇與史帝夫連忙阻止小辣椒吵醒兩人。

　　「可是他們睡前還再三強調一定要叫醒他們。」

　　「不要緊，就讓他們睡醒之後再加入也不遲。」史帝夫微笑著，他的笑容看不出半點勉強。巴奇趁勢推一把，補充說道：「沒睡飽容易情緒激動，我想大家也不希望班納博士太勞累。」巴奇眨了下右眼，一副賀爾蒙過剩的樣子試著讓小辣椒放鬆。

　　「喔……你們真是太體貼了。」咬了咬塗滿口紅的嘴唇，她伸出手臂環住兩位男士的頸部，在兩人頰邊輕吻一下才放開手。

　　「我必須先離開了，希望大家今晚玩得開心，我會盡快回來和大家一起參與今夜。」小辣椒急急忙忙往外走，走沒兩步突然又轉過身，問道：「對了，我知道威爾森有約會，上帝祝福他。不過娜塔莎和巴頓探員還沒到？」

　　史帝夫還來不及開口，巴奇隨口便說：「路上塞車，他們說了晚點到，對吧，史帝夫。」

　　史帝夫除了微笑不作他想。

　　「那就好，喔，我真的真的得走了。」她笑了笑，快步踏入電梯消失在兩人面前。

　　難為小辣椒忙得分身乏術還能把這個地方佈置的如此溫馨可愛，史帝夫很感激她的用心，但是他望著眼前空無一人的宴會場地，好半會兒，他真的說不出話。

　　一瞬間，全員掉隊。

　　這是史帝夫怎麼也料想不到的事。

　　「十五分鐘前羅曼諾夫探員來電致歉，我替先生負責一切不需要緊急處理的私人電話，考慮到波茲女士的行程，我自作主張接通電話並未讓波茲女士知曉。」賈維斯那一口漂亮的英國腔替史帝夫解開疑問。「我向兩位致歉，並為先生與班納博士的缺席感到遺憾。」

　　巴奇笑了笑，「他們確實需要休息。」他伸手去拉史帝夫垂在身側的手心。「嘿，別那麼失望嘛，就算大家無法出席，我們還有明年可以再辨一次聖誕晚會。」

　　「……這是你恢復所有記憶後，第一個聖誕節。」史帝夫單獨在巴奇面前時，永遠無法戴上美國隊長的完美面具；他看上去又像以前那個瘦小子，為了一次又一次被退回的募兵單，表情倔強卻無助得讓人心疼。「我希望能讓你開心，我希望能和家人一起過節。」

　　巴奇忍不住搖頭微笑，「好吧好吧，我就是這麼一說。」他比了比放眼所及的一切，「你得知道這不是我過過最詭異的聖誕節。九頭──嗯，總之，我隱約記得他們總是忙著在作征服世界的美夢，基本上不過節，任何你想得出來的節日都不過。」

　　他拉著史帝夫在長沙發上面對面坐下，手指輕柔地撫過對方額頭金燦燦的短髮。

　　「大部份的時間，我都是和 **冰雪女王** 待在一起玩冰塊。那時候的我，從來沒想過會有像現在這樣的一天。有可口食物、有你在身邊，就足夠好了。」巴奇伸出雙手的食指與中指彎曲兩下。

　　史帝夫望著他濕漉漉的眼睛，傾身向前吻了吻那雙漂亮的眼睛。巴奇吃吃笑著環住向他撒嬌的金髮男人，主動吻住史帝夫沿著他的眼瞼、鼻尖、最終落在他嘴角的柔軟嘴唇。

　　史帝夫寬大的手掌下意識滑進巴奇衣擺下方，巴奇猛地推開已經半個身體掛在他身上的男人。

　　巴奇邊笑邊喘氣，「喔喔，打住。我可不想再發生南側三小時的疏散事件。」

　　「只有我們──」史帝夫一如往常地頑固難纏，他用嘴唇去搆巴奇帶著漂亮弧度的溫潤唇瓣。

　　「正確來說，」賈維斯用著一種難以想像會在電子程式中出現的誠懇語調，「還有我，我並不介意替兩位疏散這個樓層三小時。」

　　巴奇笑得幾乎停不下來，史帝夫垂下腦袋，發出一種懊惱卻不是真正生氣的語調從他的男友身上翻坐回沙發上。

　　「好吧，現在怎麼辦？」史帝夫抓抓頭，「要回家嗎？」這是他最傾向的選擇，雖然滿桌菜餚看起來精美可口，不過比起食物，他 **現在** 有更想吃的東西。

　　巴奇瞥了他一臉不懷好意的神情，撐著手臂在兩人之間挪開一點距離。

　　「事實上，我有更好的主意。」

　　巴奇笑得很甜，史帝夫不算第一次意識到一件事。

　　只要能讓巴奇永遠對他露出這種幸福的笑容，哪怕是漫無目的地流浪飄泊──他也會一步步跟隨巴奇的身影到世界盡頭。

 

 

4.

　　孩童時代他們很喜歡把沙發墊鋪在地板上，假裝那是他們的船、是汽車或其他任何能帶著他們的夢想翱翔的代步工具。

　　雖然他們已經很久沒做這樣的事了，但不表示他們不會再做。

　　史帝夫望著從小到大一直陪他完成夢想的摯友彎下腰捲起火爐壁紙前的毛料地毯，使喚他將裝飾在沙發椅背一大塊花紋繁複的毛毯拿到陽台。

　　說陽台也不大正確，畢竟沒有幾個人能像東尼這樣在樓頂空出一大片空間就為了安置拆卸鋼鐵衣的機械手臂。但除了陽台，史帝夫真不知道該怎麼形容那個地方。巴奇挑了最外緣鋪整地毯，把沙發旁的小桌子── _連同蛋酒_ ──搬到地毯旁。巴奇看見他抱著毯子傻愣在一邊，寵溺的笑容讓史帝夫感覺腦袋一片空白、昏頭轉向。

　　「拜託，就只是放下它，進去拿兩個杯子好嗎？」巴奇把毯子丟在白色地毯上，拉著那個願意為他做任何事哪怕是洗廁所倒垃圾── _等等，他確實做過，只不過巴奇也輪流跟著做_ ──也在所不惜的金髮男人，徑自從琳瑯滿目的菜餚裡挑挑撿撿裝了兩大盤。巴奇一手夾著兩個盤子，一手抓起一瓶香檳走向外頭那個臨時鋪整的野餐墊。

　　沒花多少時間，兩個人已經靠在一起，用著絕對會被羅傑斯與巴恩斯夫人說教的方式，不文雅地用手指抓起火雞肉、沾滿醬料的沙拉以及盤子裡所有能往嘴巴裡塞的食物。巴奇舔著手指，任由史帝夫抽出幾張濕紙巾替他擦拭手指與臉頰。沒一會兒，巴奇接手幫史帝夫擦去嘴角的餅乾屑和沙拉醬，好像他們只有十歲那樣，巴奇也是拿著自己的手帕擦拭史帝夫嘴唇上方的牛奶沫。

　　「羅傑斯先生，不得不說，今夜的您真是英俊非凡。」巴奇笑嘻嘻地說，手指捋過那一頭淡金髮絲，「真可惜只有我一個觀眾欣賞。」

　　「我只需要一個觀眾便足已。」史帝夫溫柔的天藍色眼睛倒映出巴奇的臉孔。他的手指撫過巴奇臉頰，揉搓別著幾綹棕髮的耳殼，不由自主地，巴奇輕輕向前在那對一直奪走他注意力的紅色嘴唇落下一吻。

　　「哎，我他媽真的愛你。」巴奇倚在史帝夫胸口，一雙溫暖強壯的手臂環抱住他，讓他更舒適地坐在史帝夫兩腿之間，被那塊從沙發扯下的毯子包住。

　　今天很冷但缺乏濕度，沒有下雪但算不上晴朗的夜空也看不見星星。

　　夜風涼得能讓所有在室外的人發抖打顫，但是史帝夫的懷抱提供了溫暖，兩人緊緊依偎在陽台的一隅，好像光憑彼此的溫度就能抵禦所有不安與侵擾。

　　「你看，它們亮得像星星一樣耀眼。」彷彿不經意提起一樣，巴奇隨手往大樓底下千萬盞燈火閃爍的景色一比，「我以前從沒想過會像現在這樣──你得知道，我和很多女孩在星星下接過吻。」他瞥了史帝夫一眼，對方僅是用一種柔和的力道將他緊緊抱住。

　　「我知道，你一直很受歡迎。你溫柔又充滿紳士風度，勇敢卻不粗魯。那些女孩喜歡你、惡霸流氓懼怕你，我一直以能夠擁有你這樣的朋友為傲。」

　　「你才是那個讓我引以為傲的朋友，哪怕你是一個小怪胎。」巴奇打趣地捏了捏對方的鼻尖，「但是我真的從沒想過會有這麼一天，和我在星光下接吻的對象會是你這個見鬼的臭小子──就算是 **那個時候** 的我，也沒有想過。」

　　史帝夫心頭猛然一跳，就算知道巴奇想起一切── _包括冬兵時期種種過往_ ──好的壞的回憶，可是巴奇總是默默藏起那些疼痛，頑強地不被擊倒。

　　「……我就說這麼一次，你聽著就好。什麼也別說，就只是聽著，好嗎？」

　　史帝夫會答應巴奇所有事，哪怕他心如刀割。他親著巴奇深棕色的髮旋，嗓音顫抖，「好、好的，好的。」

　　巴奇舔著嘴唇，灰藍色眼睛直視街道上閃閃爍爍的光芒，他輕輕抓握史帝夫放在膝蓋的手指，好像這樣就能從他心愛的人身上汲取力量。

　　「那真的很痛，我是說，當他們電擊我的腦袋，把它弄得一片空白又混亂的時候。」他聳聳肩，「很長一段時間──好吧，實話來講，我也分不清時間長短，畢竟我不被凍成冰棍、也差不多趕在被凍成冰棍的路上。那段時間像一場黑白交雜的旋渦，就算我完成那些 **該死的** 要求，我還是得被推上椅子關進冰櫃裡。」

　　咬緊牙，史帝夫吞下安慰的話語。他記得自己的承諾，他知道那些空泛的安慰，並不會讓巴奇現在更好過。

　　「那段時間，我分不清楚自己是醒是睡，是死是活……就只是──一片空白。」巴奇縮縮肩膀，閉上眼睛讓自己更好地縮進史帝夫懷中。「可是……我認識你。那真的很奇怪，我連自己是誰都無法分辨，在橋上交手那一次我卻知道我認識你。」

　　「你見鬼的得多討人厭，才會在我腦袋裡盤根錯節、頑固的連九頭蛇的洗腦機器都拔不掉。」巴奇發出微弱的笑聲，而那令史帝夫心痛，痛得他彷彿喉嚨哽著一根刺，連呼吸都困難得喘不上氣。

　　「所以，我找到你。」他回頭注視史帝夫泛紅的眼眶，在強忍住不肯落下淚水的眼角輕吻，「你是我生命中最明亮的那一道光芒，所以，我愛上你，像你愛我那樣──你美麗得讓我移不開目光，哪怕我什麼都不記得、哪怕我不再是原來的我，我還是會找到你、像你從來沒有放棄我那樣找回自己。」

　　「你、你一直都在──」史帝夫記得巴奇還沒想起一切時，藏在冰冷空洞面孔之下的關懷，他記得巴奇默不作聲卻永遠 **永遠** 在他回頭時注視著他的溫暖眼神，「你從來沒有離開過。」

　　「你說了算。」巴奇胡亂抹去史帝夫臉上的淚水，「你得知道，你哭起來真的醜得不像話。那個從不退縮也不哭泣的小史帝夫到底跑到哪裡去了？」

　　「你說、你說過你愛我──」史帝夫抽著鼻子，伸手去搆不遠處的一盒紙巾。

　　「是啊是啊，哪怕你鼻子紅得能去拉聖誕老人的雪撬，也還是我的小史帝夫。」巴奇吻了吻他紅得引人發唬的鼻尖。

　　「我愛你，史帝夫‧羅傑斯。很高興我仍然在你身邊。」巴奇張開雙臂環住史帝夫寬闊的背，「還有聖誕快樂。」

　　「我也愛你，巴奇‧巴恩斯。」史帝夫吻著巴奇的耳緣，緊緊抱住這個他失而復得的摯愛，「我永遠會在你身邊──以及聖誕快樂。」

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「天殺的他們不會在我的降落台來一發吧！」這是東尼的抱怨聲。

　　「噢，就只是閉上嘴會讓你的腦漿少一點嗎？」這是娜塔莎的吐槽。

　　「看清楚，他們連鞋都沒脫，卡滋卡滋──」克林特聽起來像在吃什麼。

　　「他們真可愛不是嗎？還有，東尼，放下你的咖啡，這已經是第三杯了。你不應該空腹──」小辣椒也回來了。

　　「嘿，你們真的不應該窺看別人的隱私。」山姆的約會結束了？

　　「那是露天的！而且這是我家！」東尼拉高聲音真的挺吵的。

　　「如果你們打算繼續站在這裡，我想我更喜歡待在室內。」布魯斯的腳步聲有著其他人沒有的沉穩與安定感。

　　「我才不相信他們什麼都沒做！他們抓緊時間到處亂搞的破事可沒少幹！賈維斯，調出──」

　　史帝夫能感覺本來在他懷裡睡著的巴奇顫抖身體憋住笑聲。

　　好吧，事實上，從那些朋友踏進陽台的那一刻起，他們就清醒了。

　　四倍聽力，超級士兵的血清真是方便。

　　「……我就是這麼一說，你們知道我們聽得見吧。」史帝夫刻意提高音調，巴奇滾出他的懷抱，頭髮亂糟糟的樣子讓史帝夫簡直想當著眾人的面吻他一下。

　　不過他畢竟是從保守的四十年代長大的男人，這個念頭只在腦袋裡轉一圈就打消了。

　　「總得試一試吧，噢嗚。」東尼嘀咕著，換來小辣椒一記不重不輕的肘擊。

　　史帝夫拉著巴奇起身，清晨陽光下，他們的朋友站在不遠處。

　　布魯斯拿著餐盤在門口張望，山姆雙手抱胸面帶微笑站在一旁；克林特離娜塔莎很近，嘴巴啃著史帝夫準備的薑餅動個不停；東尼還在抱怨著什麼，史帝夫與巴奇根本沒在聽。

　　小辣椒比了個手勢讓大家往屋裡走，「我想，現在是拆聖誕禮物的好時機了。」

　　史帝夫擠著巴奇的肩膀，假裝沒有看見東尼一臉作嘔、娜塔莎用一種慈靄到令人害怕的表情，一起回到那棵塔松樹下和所有家人一起拆開禮物。

 

Fin

 


End file.
